My Romeo Lives Next Door
by MizuneMinamiki
Summary: Rin feels like her life is crashing down when her best friend and neighbor Hatsune Miku moves away. She learns her new neighbor will be the handsome Len Kagamine, someone her mother refuses to let her see romantically. But it brings them even closer. Because forbidden love is so much sweeter. [RinxLen, minor MikuxKaito] T for lemon-fluff? Or lime? Or whatever it's called...
1. Chapter 1

**_EDIT: June 17, 2013 – Rewriting all chapters up until Chapter 9, however the changes aren't too major. _**

**_Enjoy~!_**

* * *

"I'm already trying to talk daddy into letting me stay for a few weeks towards the end of summer break." Miku's excited voice came from the other line, followed by the sound of her blowing on her nails to speed the drying.

I let out an exasperated groan and rolled over onto my back, my head dangling off the side of the bed. "That's gonna feel like_ for-ev-er_!"

"Chill, girl!" Miku laughed. "I'll get to see you soon. Summer always passes so fast!"

"That was when you lived across the street! Now I have no one to hang out with!" I switched my neon orange cellphone to my other hand and rolled back onto my belly.

"Oh, pfft." I pictured my teal-haired friend dismissing me with a wave of her hand and rolling her eyes. "You'll live. Oh, by the way, have you met the new neighbors?"

"No." I stood up and walked over to the window to gaze out at my front yard. The two-story brick house where Miku used to live looked so different without her father's goofy lawn decorations. The electric blue car that always sat there was replaced with a moving truck. There was some lady with super long blonde hair walking towards the front door with a cardboard box in her arms. "What are they like? Didn't your dad meet them when he signed the house over?"

"Mmph." Miku shuffled a bit as though she were shifting herself to be more comfortable. "Yea, but he didn't tell me anything about them."

I snorted. "They're probably cranky, children-hating jerks." I brushed some of my hair behind my ear and turned away from the window. Things would be so different from now on. Miku's family had lived in that house since before she was born. But after her mother died two years ago, her dad decided to cut all ties to this little county. He took a job four hours away from here. Now, the two of us could only talk over the phone or Skype. There wouldn't be sleepovers as often. We wouldn't be able to pull pranks on our teachers anymore. I felt completely alone, even though I still had Luka and Gumi.

It just wasn't the same. They weren't as close to me as Miku had been.

"Ummm, Earth to Rin!" I jolted at the sound of fingers snapping.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Well don't think too hard. We know that's not good for you." Miku laughed again.

"Hey!" My protest was barely heard over our chuckling. This was like old times, except she wasn't there in front of me clutching a pillow to her chest while I leaned forward onto her shoulder, out of breath from laughing. Those weekend sleepovers were always the most fun.

"Rin!"

And that was my mom.

"Can you hold on a second, Miku?" I asked my friend, not waiting for her answer before holding the phone away from my face and covering the mouthpiece. "What?"

"Don't give me that tone! The new neighbors are here; we're gonna go greet them! Make yourself presentable!"

I groaned. "Mom! Normal people don't do that!"

"Well, we do. Now get ready. We're going over there in five minutes."

I threw my head back and groaned again before addressing Miku. She was giggling.

"I heard that. Your mom is so awesome!" she snickered.

"No! She's embarrassing." I made my way down the hall to my bathroom where I was greeted by a huge mirror that stretched from corner to corner of the wall. I took one of the white pins from the pile on the vanity, tilted my head to hold my cellphone between my cheek and shoulder, and started to brush my hair out of my eyes. "Anyways, I gotta go."

Miku made this little whining sound, before sighing. "M'kay. Well, while you're doing that, I've got some pictures of me and Kaito to text you. I think you'll find him very cute."

I could picture her winking at me. I giggled. "Sounds like a plan. Goodbye, Miku."

"Later, Rin!"

I clicked my phone shut and set it down on the vanity. Reaching for one more pin, I stuck it in my hair to finish my signature look: four hair pins for my bangs and a tall, white bow that bounced with my every movement. I smiled at myself in the mirror for a brief instant. With an off-shoulder shirt that matched the color of my eyes and showed my belly, and a pair of really short denim shorts held over my hips with a white belt, I was sure I looked decent.

As I headed down the stairs, I was met with the mouth-watering smell of cinnamon and apples.

_Oh, God. She's not..._

My mom twirled out of the kitchen, holding a neat-looking pie in her hands. Her blue eyes were bright.

_Oh. She is._

_Someone kill me now._

"Let's go! We'll give them a nice, warm welcome to the neighborhood," she said in a sing-song voice, bounding towards the door.

I groaned. Not cool. I slipped my feet into a pair of flip-flops and followed my mom out the door. As we headed to the end of the driveway, the woman who had been moving boxes from the truck to the house leaned against the sturdy mailbox to greet us.

"Hello!" the blonde lady said warmly.

"Hi!" My mom presented that pie to the woman. "We're glad to have you as our neighbor."

She took the baked good and gave it a sniff. "Oh! Thank you so much! It's nice to know someone cares!"

"I'm Lenka!" My mom held out her hand in greeting.

"Lily," our neighbor grinned. "And is this your daughter?" Her blue gaze switched over to look at me.

_No duh._

I knew my mom would expect me to introduce myself. So, resisting the urge to roll my eyes sarcastically, I spoke up. "Yes; I'm Rin."

"Oh! You look a lot like-"

The sound of an approaching vehicle cut Lily off. Her smile widened, wrinkles forming under her eyes.

"Oh! Here they are now."

The silver Taurus pulled into the driveway and fell silent. The drivers' side door opened, and a man stepped out. He was tall, with pale skin and golden hair that was messily pinned back out of his cerulean eyes with pins similar to my own. But his sharp jawline and narrowed eyes alone seemed to give away his age; he must be over thirty, yet muscles still rippled along his arms. He glanced at me for a second before stomping over to the stairs and heading into the house.

That was peculiar. The guy looked pissed.

Then I heard the slam of another door. Someone had gotten out of the passenger side of the car. This kid was a few inches taller than me, with ragged blonde hair of a matching color that was pulled back into a tiny ponytail. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and a pair of black shorts that reached to his knees. He kept his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his head down as he approached Lily.

"These are our neighbors, Lenka and her daughter, Rin," Lily introduced us.

At the mention of the word 'daughter,' the boy's head snapped up. And in that instant, it seemed as though my heart stopped. His eyes were a slightly darker shade of mine and betrayed an unbearable amount of pain. But the moment his gaze met mine, he looked happy. Stunned, even. Then, this smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm Len. It's nice to meet you."

* * *

_**Oh, and I know most people see Lenka and Rinto as a couple. I do too, but this way, Len and Rin still have the same last name without being twins. You follow me? ;)**_

_**Care to drop a review?**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to **__**miranlin**__**, **__**Vermouth**__**, **__**Guest**__**, and **__**44Anifreak44**__** for reviewing! And thanks to **__**Hazelholly**__**, **__**Lolligal99**__**, **__**Setsuro-chan**__**, and **__**miranlin**__** for following! You guys are awesome!**_

_**EDIT: June 17, 2013 – Rewriting all Chapters up until Chapter 9; the changes aren't too major. Just adding more to Rin and Len's relationship.**_

* * *

_**Last Chapter.**_

_"Oh! Here they are now."_

_The silver Taurus pulled into the driveway and fell silent. The drivers' side door opened, and a man stepped out. He was tall, with pale skin and golden hair that was messily pinned back out of his cerulean eyes with pins similar to my own. But his sharp jawline and narrowed eyes alone seemed to give away his age; he must be over thirty, yet muscles still rippled along his arms. He glanced at me for a second before stomping over to the stairs and heading into the house._

_That was peculiar. The guy looked pissed._

_Then I heard the slam of another door. Someone had gotten out of the passenger side of the car. This kid was a few inches taller than me, with ragged blonde hair of a matching color that was pulled back into a tiny ponytail. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and a pair of black shorts that reached to his knees. He kept his hands shoved deep in his pockets and his head down as he approached Lily._

_"These are our neighbors, Lenka and her daughter, Rin," Lily introduced us._

_At the mention of the word 'daughter,' the boy's head snapped up. And in that instant, it seemed as though my heart stopped. His eyes were a slightly darker shade of mine and betrayed an unbearable amount of pain. But the moment his gaze met mine, he looked happy. Stunned, even. Then, this smirk formed on his lips._

_"I'm Len. It's nice to meet you."_

* * *

_**Chapter Two.**_

I never did believe in love at first sight. It always sounded like something that happened in a fairy tale. Things like that would never happen in real life for a girl like me.

At least, that's what I would've told anyone ten minutes ago.

Len had extended his hand for me to give it a shake as a formal welcome. Normally, I'd laugh at a guy who tried to befriend me (what with my mom's overprotectiveness, I knew that if I were to get close to a boy she'd simply chase him off) but something about the light pink tint on his cheeks told me I should probably at least _try_. I took his warm hand, giving him a firm handshake.

"I know we just got here and all, Lenka, but would you be willing to come in for a few minutes? I think it would be nice for us to try to get to know each other!" Lily's voice interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to see her beckoning my mom with her free hand, apple pie in the other.

"So, uh. Your...your name is Rin?" The blond boy in front of me spoke awkwardly after they were out of earshot, rubbing the back of his head. He refused to meet my gaze, his eyes traveling anywhere that mine weren't.

I nodded. "Yea. And yours is Len."

Silence.

I really hated these awkward moments. It was so intimidating to be around a new person all of a sudden; I mean, really. The last time I made a friend was in first grade. People my age tended to know exactly what kind of people to hang out with and what kind of people to avoid. And while Len seemed nice and shy, no doubt that he was just some man-whore in disguise.

Guys who were freakishly handsome and unbelievably kind were usually fake, a dream too good to be true. And this was one that I refused to fall for.

Then he laughed.

I jumped in surprise, blinking several times before resting my eyes on him. He was standing there all bashful like, his face even redder than before.

"I'm usually not this awkward around new people," he insisted, chuckling nervously. He kept his head down so that his bangs fell to cover his face.

My only response was a grin. I had no idea what I could say to this strange guy.

"So I'll be going to Crypton High next year. You go there right?" He glanced up at me through his thick eyelashes.

It took me a second to fully understand the meaning of his words, since I'd spaced out to think about his sexy voice and dazzling eyes. I mentally scolded myself for my thoughts and stammered, "Er, y-yea."

_Wow, Rin. Way to sound friendly and welcoming._

"What's it like?" Clearly, Len was trying his hardest to start a conversation with me. I even thought I detected just a hint of desperation in his voice.

I bit the inside of my cheek and thought for a moment. "Well...there are a lot of nice people who go to school there, and there are plenty of clubs you might like to join."

"Sounds fun." Len smiled.

"Mmhm." I nodded and crossed my arms, rocking back and forth on my heels. "So...?"

"How's uh...how're the wife and kids?"

I blinked in confusion. We held each other's gaze for a few long moments - me giving him some dumbfounded look, while his eyes glittered with amusement. The corners of his lips twitched as though he were fighting a smile.

And then, like best friends do, we doubled over in a fit of giggles at the same time, cheery laughs that rang throughout the air.

"What kind of a question is that?" I asked, gasping for breath and wiping a tear from my eye.

"Apparently the kind that breaks an awkward moment." Len smiled again.

And my belly started to flutter.

He continued before I could say anything. "You seem like a really cool person, Rin. I'd love to get to know you better."

"Same here!" I dipped my head in a nod. "Well, if we're neighbors now, I guess we've for plenty of time to hang out this summer, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan." He held out his hand again. "I'll be looking forward to it. Maybe tomorrow, after we get settled in a little bit."

I didn't mean to seem so enthusiastic, but my smile gave me away. "Okay! Bye, Len!"

And just like that, I whipped around and bounded back toward the front door to my house, leaving him to stare after me. I couldn't hide my anticipation. Wonder when I could see him again?

:::::

"Pick up the phone, pick up the phone, pick up the ph-Miku!" I screamed her name at the top of my lungs before she could even finish saying 'hello.'

"Ugh, geez girl, what's gotten you so excited?" The teal-haired girl who was my best friend sounded slightly irritated, but she was clearly interested. I knew her so well.

I took in a deep breath. "My new neighbor! He's so cute!"

She giggled. "Let me guess: some twenty year old guy, fresh out of college, with abs and a sweet smile?"

"Um..." I paused for a moment. "Sounds like you've had a lot of time to think about that response..."

"I just described Kaito to you, silly." She spoke through a huge smile, desperately trying not to giggle at the thought of her 'dream guy.'

"Oh." I paused again. _Her dad's letting her date a guy four years her senior? Man, I wish my mom were that cool. Wait, I had something to tell her._ "Well, I think you'll be surprised to know that some really cute guy named Len moved in."

Miku squealed so loudly that I had to hold the phone away from my ear for a few moments. "What's he look like? You have to send me a picture _now_!"

"It'll have to wait. He's unpacking." I felt my face flush a little merely at the thought of seeing Len again. But why? I just met the kid!

"Aww." She pouted. "Then you'll have to do it tomorrow." Miku gasped, suddenly becoming excited again. I swear, the girl had the attention span of a squirrel. "So if you two live next door, does that mean you can do, _you know_, without your parents getting suspicious?"

I slapped my hand over my face. She didn't just imply that me and Len would...we'd never do that. Nope. Not just because I didn't want to lose my virginity before marriage, but also because I was certain he would never think of me as that kind of a person. Hell, he's probably only talking to me now so he either looks polite or won't go into school without a friend.

"No, Miku. Just...no." I shook my head back and forth, as though she could see me.

"Well fine." I could just see her sitting in front of me, scrunching up her nose and sticking out her tongue. "But I would kill for Kaito to live right next door. Dad gets suspicious enough of me and him."

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, Miku. Maybe that's because you're sixteen, and he's twenty," I insisted sarcastically. "Isn't that pedophilia?"

Miku pouted again. "Humph. I love him, and he loves me. There's nothing wrong with our relationship."

"Well if you get raped, don't come crying to me."

"You're so funny, Rin! Kaito's such a gentleman." Miku took in a deep breath. "Just the other day, Dad invited him over for dinner to get to know him better, and he had the best manners! He was so nice, and he pulled the chair out for me, called Dad 'sir,' everything! He really left a good impression!"

"Sounds like he's just trying to get in your pants." I_ can't believe I just said that. _Normally, I was anti when it comes to talking about relationships.

"Well we'd already..."

My mouth dropped open. "You already...?"

"Mhm."

"But you've only known him for like two months." I couldn't believe my ears. That whore.

Miku giggled. "Don't act like that, Rin. It's not like I do that with every guy I meet. He's the first, and you know it."

"Miku!" I cried. "He's twenty! Twenty-year-olds are pervs!"

I heard a shuffling noise, which I assume was a shrug. "He's no worse than that Gakupo freak from homeroom."

She had a point.

I sighed and muttered, "Wow. But why didn't you tell me when it happened?" A fresh wave of anger overcame me. She told me everything! I was really surprised that she didn't give me information on something as major as that.

"I wanted to tell you about it when I came to visit. It's not exactly something that should be talked about over the phone."

"True."

"Well, I'd love to keep chatting, but there's this Miki chick that I met the other day and I'm supposed to go meet up with her."

"Forgetting about me already, eh, Miku?" I joked. But in my mind, I felt I was right.

"Nah. You're my best friend, Rinny, and nothing will ever change that!"

"If you call me 'Rinny' one more time, then we won't be," I snarled. Nicknames. How I hated them.

"Heheh, sorry." Miku paused. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright. Bye. Don't forget me!"

"As long as you don't forget me."

::::::

"What do you think of the new neighbors, Rin?" my mother asked me in a stern tone of voice, fixing me with a quizzical glare. Her arms were crossed, and she seemed pissed off to no end. Clearly, she hadn't expected a teenage boy to be living there; no doubt, the idea of him being so near to me was unsettling to her. My mom had always been the kind of person to panic over boys. When Miku first set me up with the boy who came in from America, Oliver, my mom nearly had a cow. And a horse and a goat and a pig. She, to put it simply_, freaked out_.

"You made me walk all the way down the stairs just to ask me that?" I got to my feet and spun around. "I'm going back to my room."

"What do you think of them?" Mom asked me again, more impatiently.

"Lily seems nice, her husband seems evil, and Len is cool. End of story." I lifted my foot, ready to bound out of there, but before I could even take one step, Mom spoke again.

"That's all you have to say about Len?" she asked harshly.

"Why would I say anything else?" My cheeks started to get a little warm, but since I had my back to her, she wasn't able to see.

"Rin, you know that I care about you."

_And here's the lecture._

"And I don't want anything to happen to you."

_God, please kill me now._

"I'm telling you this for your own well-being."

_I'm freaking sixteen. I know how to take care of myself!_

"I'm not going to put limits on you yet..."

_Thank goodness._

"But just be cautious when you're around that boy."

"What!?"

* * *

_**Yea...I totally don't like the way this is playing out so far. I should've made Rinto Rin's dad so he can abuse Len, since it wouldn't make much sense at all for him to abuse Rin. I need the violence!**_

_**Ugh. I'll think of a way around it. Anyway, thoughts on this chapter? **_

_**(:Mizune**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thanks to those of you who support me in this story!_**

**_EDIT: June 17, 2013 - Rewriting chapters up until Chapter 9...Nothing major; just making Rin and Len's relationship progress slower._**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"Rin, you know that I care about you."_

_And here's the lecture._

_"And I don't want anything to happen to you."_

_God, please kill me now._

_"I'm telling you this for your own well-being."_

_I'm freaking sixteen. I know how to take care of myself!_

_"I'm not going to put limits on you yet..."_

_Thank goodness._

_"But just be cautious when you're around that boy."_

_"What!?"_

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

"Ugh. Mailbox. Why do you have to be so far away?" I groaned out as I plodded up the driveway. If Mom wanted to mail her bills, she could've done it herself. I clenched the letters tightly in my hand, wrinkling the envelopes a little. And I was in the middle of practicing guitar! Ugh, the nerve of that woman.

"Oh, hey, Rin!"

I flipped the red flag up on the mailbox just as I heard the familiar voice of the blond boy I met the day before. Instantly, I could feel myself blushing. I ignored it, hoping that by doing so it would eventually go away like an unwanted puppy. My lips formed into a wide smile as I turned to face him, and I couldn't help but notice how darn cute he looked in his oversized white tank top and black shorts that weren't quite tight enough to stay over his waist.

"Hi!" The word came out a little too excitedly, but he didn't seem to notice.

"How do you feel about going for a short walk? You know, if you've got the time." Len grinned at me almost pleadingly, jerking his head slightly so that his messy bangs would be out of his eyes.

I smiled. "Sure!"

I ducked my head a little and clasped my hands together behind my back, starting off at a swift pace. He followed, trying to catch up, but before we'd gotten very far, he snatched my wrist and pulled me back, spinning me around to face him. His hands were strong, holding both of my wrists up to his chest so I couldn't escape. As I looked into his dark cerulean eyes, a red color dusted my usually-pale skin. He grinned, showing off perfect straight white teeth.

"Slow down, Rin! This isn't a race," he laughed.

"Right..." As he released me, I yanked away and started to walk again, this time taking slower steps. He matched my pace, drifting closer to me with each step. His arm brushed against mine, and at the touch, this tingly feeling coursed through my body from head to toe.

The only sounds to be heard were our feet crunching on the cement, the cheerful birdsong, and the rustling of a dry breeze through the lush leaves. The sky overhead was a clear blue, with the blinding sun burning my skin. It felt unbelievably nice to have Len this close to me; we only just met, but it felt like I knew him for years. And it was probably just because he looked exactly me; that made him seem familiar, and like a person I could trust.

I cast a side glance at the blond boy walking alongside me. I wondered what he was thinking. _Maybe I should say something. But then, that would ruin such a glorious moment._

_Hmm. What can I say to him?_ I searched my mind for the perfect words, but just as I opened my mouth to speak, music started blaring from the back pocket of my black shorts.

Miku...

As I reached for my phone, I was painfully aware of Len's amused gaze following my movements. I gave him an apologetic look as I answered my phone, an irritated edge to my voice.

"Yes?"

"Rin! You don't sound too happy. Is everything alright?" I felt a little guilty for being selfish, especially since Miku sounded even more concerned than my mom might've been.

"I'm just...er...out with a friend right now," I stammered, hesitant to use Len's name. If I had, he would've known I was talking about him. Boy, was I glad I thought of that before it was too late.

"Oh! The one you met yesterday?"

"My new neighbor," I mumbled, trying to make it seem as though this were the first time he'd ever come up.

"Ah. I see what you're doing," Miku snickered. "Have fun with _Romeo_, and don't forget to get me that picture! I'll call you later."

And just like that, the conversation was over.

"Is everything okay, Rin?" Len asked, noticing my distant expression as I slipped my phone back into the pocket.

"Hm? Oh, yea. Everything's just peachy..." I crossed my arms. We had just rounded a corner, so that our houses we no longer in our view. I couldn't help but feel a little nervous...

"Wanna play a game?" Len asked suddenly.

I turned my head to look at him, confused by his childlike enthusiasm. "What, you mean like I-Spy?"

"No!" He ducked his head and ran his fingers through his silky bangs. "Something like twenty questions. You know, to get to know each other better."

Quickly, I snapped my head in the other direction to avoid letting him see my blushing face. "Okay..." I mumbled. "Then you go first."

"Um...favorite color?"

Well that was an easy question. "Orange. Yours?"

"Yellow." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his black shorts. There was a pause, and when I glanced at him, he was turned to other way. "Uh...favorite thing to do?"

I considered the question for a moment. "I like to sing a lot, and play the guitar. Or hang out with my friends. What's your favorite food?"

He spoke through a smile. "I really like bananas. How 'bout you?"

"Oranges are so much better." I nudged him with my elbow, and we both gave an awkward, forced giggle. I glanced around me as I thought of something else to ask. "Favorite season?"

"I like summer."

"Why?"

"That counts as one of your questions, you know."

I glanced over at him to see the smirk on his face, and we giggled.

We went on like that as we made our way around the block. I noticed that our steps started to get smaller and smaller as though we were trying to prolong the time we could spend together. I even started to notice that the closer we got to rounding the final corner of the block - where our houses would be within our sight again - the distance between us closed up. Our arms and legs brushed as we walked. The closer we got, the more overwhelming his peculiar, but addicting scent of bananas.

I hoped I smelled as good as he did. Maybe like that tangerine shampoo I used, or just like oranges since I ate them all the time.

In our time together, I got to learn that he was an only child because his twin died at birth. He told me that he liked to sing as well, and that he played quite a few instruments. He even offered to teach me to play the piano sometime. Len told me about the reason he moved here, that his parents just needed a change of scenery. Nothing complicated.

I told him of my childhood: how my dad left my mom and I, and that I'd never even met the man. I told him I wanted to be a singer when I grew up, and that I wrote my own songs already. He then insisted that I sing one for him sometime, and I asked him to perform a song for me as well. I even asked him for that picture (but I _conveniently_ left out the fact that it was only for Miku) and he let me have it, asking for mine as well. We even exchanged phone numbers.

All too soon, we reached the end of my driveway and slowed to a stop. I found myself hesitating, unsure of my next move._ Do I hug him? Shake his hand? Simply say goodbye and be on my merry way? _

"Last question: How old are you?" I asked, hoping he wasn't that much older than I was. He didn't look that old, and he was still in high school.

Sudden panic attack: what if he was younger than me?

"I'm seventeen," he said, interrupting my irrational thoughts and giving me a warm smile. "And I'd ask your age, but I'd waste _my_ last question."

I tilted my head to one side, slightly amused.

"So will you go out with me?"

_What? Did he really just ask that? Don't panic, Rin, don't panic. Oh God, I'm about to start hyperventilating. _

I couldn't look into his eyes anymore, so instead I dropped my gaze to the ground to stare at my toes. My cheeks were getting darker and darker, and as time ticked by, I found that my smile was growing as well. My heart thundered in my chest, almost painfully.

_Wow. That's lot more nerve-wracking than I thought it would be._

"Of course," I whispered.

"Great!" he beamed, his eyes bright. "How about tomorrow? We can go to the park or something - something simple, you know?" he suggested.

"That..s-sounds like it would be fun." I gave him a curt nod, suddenly feeling uneasy. "I, er, guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I'll text you." Len flashed me another one of those captivating smiles before turning and waving a goodbye.

::::::

"Where have you been?"

_Oh, no. My stalker's here._

I sighed as I kicked my yellow-and-orange flip-flops off. I crossed my arms and turned around to look at Mom through narrowed eyes. "I went for a walk."

"With_ that boy_?" she demanded. I had to give it to her: for a woman who was usually very kind, when she had her hands on her hips and red flashing in her eyes with anger, she was actually pretty intimidating.

_"That boy_ has a name, and it's Len," I retorted sarcastically. Why was she always hovering? It was so annoying. I glared up at her - how I hated being short.

"I told you to be careful around him," she told me sternly. She took a few steps closer to be standing over me. "I saw the way he looked at you yesterday, and I saw what happened before you two started on that 'walk.'"

"Why are you spying on me?" I demanded, clenching my hands into fists. _Can't she leave me alone? I'm sixteen! I know how to take care of myself!_

"Because I'm your mother, and as such, I want to make sure you're safe," she told me confidently.

"Well then, why can't I see him?" I demanded. My patience was wearing thin. She'd better as hell give me a decent excuse to defend herself.

"Because I said so."

"That's not a real reason!" I snapped back. I stomped off in the direction of the stairs, only to be held back by my mother gripping my arm just below my elbow so tight that I could feel bruises forming. I winced, squeezing my eyes shut to fight the tears. I'd never seen this side of her.

"Trust me, Rin, you'll thank me in the future. I don't care if he's your friend, but I don't want you having romantic relations with him." Her fingers tightened around my arm, and I made a muffled _oomph _in pain. "You can hang out if you've got other friends around and you are in public, but I don't want to see you together as a couple, do you hear?"

"But _why_?" I growled through gritted teeth, ripping away from her and taking several steps so that I kept a safe distance.

"Because boys who are nice like him will only leave you in pain. I would know. It happened to me." Her eyes glistened with a sadness I'd never seen before.

My harsh features softened in pity. "What? What do you mean, Mom?" I inched closer. "What happened?"

She sighed. "I guess it's about time I told you the truth..."

* * *

**_What do you think Rin's mom has been keeping from her? Read on to find out!_**

**_Thanks to __miranlin__ for reviewing again. If you are reading, whether you are guest or not, please make yourself known! _**

**_(:Mizune_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thanks to those of you who are reviewing, favoriting, and following! It's very encouraging, and it means a lot to me!(:_**

**_Warning: From here on out, there will be some strong suggestions as to who Rin's father really is, however it will never be deliberately stated. In fact, there were some hints earlier. ^^_**

* * *

**Last Chapter_._**

_"Trust me, Rin, you'll thank me in the future. I don't care if he's your friend, but I don't want you having romantic relations with him." Her fingers tightened around my arm, and I made a muffled __oomph __in pain. "You can hang out if you've got other friends around and you are in public, but I don't want to see you together as a couple, do you hear?"_

_"But __why__?" I growled through gritted teeth, ripping away from her and taking several steps so that I kept a safe distance._

_"Because boys who are nice like him will only leave you in pain. I would know. It happened to me." Her eyes glistened with a sadness I'd never seen before._

_My harsh features softened in pity. "What? What do you mean, Mom?" I inched closer. "What happened?"_

_She sighed. "I guess it's about time I told you the truth..."_

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Mom waved a hand at the couch, signaling for me to take a seat.

I slowly brought my arms up to fold them across my totally non-existent chest and took slow steps over to the couch. When I plopped down, I sat up stiffly, staring up at her expectantly with wide blue eyes. Despite the scene that unfolded just moments ago, with her rage-fit over me hanging out with Len, I felt really sorry for her. She just stood there, all awkwardly, staring at the ground and making the inhuman little noises that could either be choked sobs or snorts of laughter.

Yea, choked sobs makes more sense in this situation.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" I murmured softly. God, I'm so terrible at offering comfort. I wasn't sure if I should get up and hug her or stay where I was.

"No. You need to know. You're bound to find out sooner or later, anyway." She looked up, brushing some of her golden locks of hair out of her eyes, which were red and puffy from the few tears she'd shed.

"Um…okay…?"

"Have you ever wondered why you never met your father?" she asked me, somewhat unexpectedly.

I blinked several times in surprise. "W-what?" My voice was just a squeak.

She began slowly, choosing her words carefully. "When I was eighteen…."

Great. Another one of those 'back when I was a child' stories. I groaned inwardly.

"My friends and I had been out passed our curfew; it was probably past midnight. We were walking home, but we all had to go our separate ways at some point in time." Mom sighed, and began to pace the living room floor. I followed her movements with my eyes. She seemed so nervous.

_Wonder why?_

"When I took my own route home, I came across this guy. He was definitely older than me, but not by much. I could smell the beer on his breath when he got close to me." That was when Mom started to lose it; she began to blubber with every word, and it was hard for me to understand her. "He…he pulled me into an alley, and…." She trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

It felt as though ice ran through my veins at that moment. Mom was…._raped_?

She wasn't able to bring herself to complete that part of the story. After a little bit of sniffling, she met my gaze and continued. "I didn't get a good look at him, but….I know that you have his eyes."

In that moment, I jerked my head so that I looked away from her. If I looked like the rapist…then every time she saw me….how did that not pain her?

"I couldn't put my first and only child up for adoption," she whispered softly. Mom was close to me now, and she cupped my face with her hands, forcing me to look at her. While I could see the hidden thoughts of pain within her eyes, there was also all the motherly care in the world. "I will always love you, no matter what, do you understand? And I don't want something like that to happen to you. That's why I don't want you to hang around Len. He could be dangerous."

As much as I wanted to hug her back, I couldn't bring myself to do it. She….only hates Len because he looks like me, and I look like the man who got who pregnant. And speaking of…I was a mistake. An accident. I….should've never been born.

A tear slid down my cheek. All this time, I had been creative with reasons why I never met my father. There had been a time I figured he may have died as a hero, fighting for our country, and Mom never told me because she wanted me to have hope that he may come back. I thought of it just so I would be proud of the man, and I had actually led myself to believe that it could've been true.

But my father….he's a monster! He hurt my mom like this! And me! I shouldn't even exist!

Once I was sure Mom was comforted enough by that long hug, I gently pushed her back and headed to the stairs, bounding up them two at a time and slamming the door to my room once I go there.

Am I being selfish for not soothing her? I mean…she really should've told me before now.

I flung myself down on my bed and buried my face in the pillow, hot tears pooling up on the fabric. At a time like this, I should be able to walk across the street to Miku. But now Len's there, in her place. And if I tried to go over there, Mom would have a fit.

I really am alone.

* * *

**_Please, please, please drop a review? _**

**_(:Mizune_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Omigosh! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews! I certainly didn't expect that to be my most popular chapter! Review Replies at the end!**_

_**EDIT: June 17, 2013- Rewriting all chapters before Chapter 9 so Rin and Len's romance doesn't seem too rushed. This chapter has been fixed to where it just skips from day-to-day, going through random moments where Rin and Len talk to each other and kind of bond. **_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_A tear slid down my cheek. All this time, I had been creative with reasons why I never met my father. There had been a time I figured he may have died as a hero, fighting for our country, and Mom never told me because she wanted me to have hope that he may come back. I thought of it just so I would be proud of the man, and I had actually led myself to believe that it could've been true._

_But my father….he's a monster! He hurt my mom like this! And me! I shouldn't even exist!_

_Once I was sure Mom was comforted enough by that long hug, I gently pushed her back and headed to the stairs, bounding up them two at a time and slamming the door to my room once I go there._

_Am I being selfish for not soothing her? I mean…she really should've told me before now._

_I flung myself down on my bed and buried my face in the pillow, hot tears pooling up on the fabric. At a time like this, I should be able to walk across the street to Miku. But now Len's there, in her place. And if I tried to go over there, Mom would have a fit._

_I really am alone._

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Today was the day I was supposed to meet with Len in the park. The moment I opened my eyes, I leaped out of bed like a person might do in the movies, prancing right over to the window and pulling back the blinds to let in the sunlight. It didn't matter that my hair was a mess. It didn't matter that it was still so early that I'd probably fall down the stairs if I tried to go down right now.

It was a great day.

And then I remembered the story Mom told me yesterday. No way in hell she'd let me go to the park with him. Even though her hatred towards him is completely ridiculous.

Well, we were going to walk there together, but...Mom would kill me! So, by lying in bed and thinking for thirty minutes, I devised this master plan for me and Len to hang out without her knowing. And here's what I'll need to do.

_Step One: Call Len and see if he's up for it. This may get difficult..._

I reached for my cellphone sitting on the nightstand at my bedside, flipping it open and browsing through my contacts until I found Len's name. Then, I placed the phone against my ear and waited for him to answer.

Two rings. That's all it took.

"Hey, Rin!" he said enthusiastically, with a hint of sleep in his voice.

I heaved a heavy sigh. Do I just come out and tell him? No... I took in a deep breath and muttered, "Len...I have a problem."

"Oh?" There was some shuffling from the other side of the line, and he made a little noise as he situated himself. His concern was evident. "What kind of problem?"

It was amazing that someone I knew for...three days now?...showed so much interest in how I was feeling. Something told me he would be a great friend. Well...boyfriend. He was my boyfriend now. Right?

"I'll have to tell you later. But Mom won't let me go to the park with you. It has to be a secret," I explained hurriedly.

He laughed. "Slow down, Rin. Are you suggesting that we sneak around?" Len's voice betrayed his naughty thoughts, but his girlish giggle afterwards told me he was only joking. I could hear his smile. "I'll go along with it. Just let me know of the plans."

I was too relieved by his response. "Thanks! Thank you so much! You're the best!"

"I know."

I clicked my phone shut and stared up at the ceiling for a few long moments. Then, I started browsing through my contacts again.

Check.

_Step Two: Call Luka and get her in on this. She's the smartest and the sneakiest person I know. Her cooperation is crucial to my plans._

"Rin? Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" came the drowsy voice on the other end of the line.

"Long story." I sighed. "I just need you to come pick me up and drop me off at the park. And if Mom calls you for any reason, tell her I'm with you and Gumi. But make up an excuse as to why I can't come to the phone."

"Rin..." Luka sounded so confused. She groaned, and I could picture her pinching the bridge of her nose in thought. "Can I ask why? The park isn't even a five minute walk from your house."

"Well..." So I told her the story. I filled her in on Len, and how my mom hated him. However, I left out the part about Mom's rapist. That's just not exactly something you tell people.

Luka inhaled deeply and let it out in a sigh. "Fine. I completely understand. When do you need me to come by?"

"Um...maybe in an hour?"

"Why so early?"

_So I can spend more time with Len, duh!_ "So Mom won't have time to argue with me if you show up."

"Seems legit. But you owe me." She shifted and groaned. "I mean what the hell is it, nine in the morning? I sleep till like three in the afternoon."

I giggled. "I really owe you. Biggest tuna at the market, 'kay?"

The pink-haired girl muttered something incoherent, but then agreed before hanging up on me.

Check.

_Step Two Point Five: Get Breakfast. I'm starved!_

I flung back the sheets on my bed and shivered at the cold air slapping against my legs. (My nightgown doesn't really keep me that warm. But it's cute and that's all that matters.) I headed straight for the door, pulled it open, and went on downstairs. I could hear the gentle droning of the television and the sizzling of grease on a pan as I made my way through the hall, to the kitchen.

"Morning Mom." I ignored the delicious smell of bacon and eggs, approaching the counter to swipe up an orange. (Big surprise there, right?)

"Good morning, Rinny~!" she sang.

_Oh God. She's in a good mood._

_What happened?_

And that nickname...how I wanted to give her my harshest death glare. Nah. We'd play it safe today. Couldn't risk getting in trouble.

"You seem happy," I queried, peeling some of my fruit and dropping it in the trash can.

"I'm just having a pretty good day!" she replied quickly, humming a little before turning to look at me as I spoke sort of rudely.

"It's nine o'clock. What possibly could've happened to make today great?"

"I'm gonna go out with my friends today!" she says, eyes glittering with excitement, like a young child.

_Mom has friends?_

"Sounds fun. I was actually gonna go visit Luka and Gumi today." Might this be easier than I thought?

"Yea, sure. I don't mind."

_Who are you and what have you done to my mom!?_

Check. _Bonus: Also got through Step Three without even trying._

_Step Four: Tell Len the plan!_

He didn't even get a chance to finish saying 'hello' before I whisper-yelled, "Len! Len! Len! Len!"

Len chuckled. "What is it?"

"I can go to the park! I'll be there in an hour. But you'll need to leave before me and act like you've got business elsewhere."

He pouted. "So I don't get to sneak out of any windows or anything."

I laughed. "Not this time. And I look forward to seeing you!"

"You too!"

Check.

_Step Five: Find a good outfit and go on the date!_

Hmm...what to wear...

::::::

Let's recap. So after hanging up with Len, I found this awesome shirt with a pair of really short shorts. Miku always told me to wear them when I was trying to get attention because they showed off my legs and my butt. She also said that those were the only good 'accessories' I had since I had no boobs.

How insulting...

So Luka came to pick me up before Mom left to hang out with her friends (whoever the hell they were...) And I had to tell my pinkette friend what this was about. Her only response was that I should just have sex with him. I swear...it seems like that's the only thing teenagers care about! I must be the only teen in the whole world that hasn't gotten some yet.

_Not that I care._

_Lie. I care a lot._

Luka dropped me off and agreed to pick me up sometime later. Then, I started walking through the friendly little park until I found Len standing with his back against a lone tree and arms crossed. As I got closer, I could see his eyes were closed.

_This could be fun..._

Okay. Maybe I wasn't doing the 'guess who' game right since I wasn't standing behind him, but I still got close enough so that my non-existent chest was pressed against his and my hands were covering his eyes. His only response was a light chuckle before he reached up to snatch my arms - much to my surprise - and yanked me free. He pulled me closer until I was completely lying against him.

"I only knew it was you because you smell like oranges." His breath tickled my ear.

The heat rose to my face. _Is he ready to get physical already?_

Nope. Only in my dreams. He shifted me so that I could stand on my own and sat down against the trunk of the tree. I joined him, and before I even knew what was happening, he had his arm around me. His hand was pressed against the side of my head, pulling me so that I had to rest against his shoulder.

"So why did we have to sneak around today?" he asked.

I sighed, trying to think of a reason without telling him the truth.

"You don't have to say if you don't want to," Len whispered, hand squeezing my shoulder.

"Thank you..." I murmured softly. Why is he so nice?

"You know, Rin, we should just let loose and enjoy ourselves. We both seem to have home issues that we can't necessarily escape." Len smiled at me, but I just tipped my head curiously to one side at his words.

_We _both _have home issues? What isn't he telling me?_

"So maybe we could just sit here and get to know each other some more?" he prompted, taking my hand in his and moving it so they rested on his lap. It felt a little weird – for…you know…_reasons_ – but I didn't complain, because he'd probably just tease me about it.

"I don't mind." I turned to look at him, grinning. "Anything you wanna talk about?"

"Not really." He shrugged slightly. "I'm a boring person."

"Now I have a hard time believing that."

Len chuckled. "I don't know why. You've literally seen nothing but the boring me."

I snickered and asked, "Well, what else is there?"

He nudged me with his elbow in a teasing action. "I _suppose_ I'm a little more interesting than you've seen, but not much."

I tipped my head to one side, shifting where I sat beside him against the tree so I could get a better look into his eyes. "Okay, so what kind of things do you like to do? Other than sing, of course."

Len bit down on his bottom lip – an action that caused me to blush darkly, because _how darn cute is a guy who bites his bottom lip!? _– and considered my question for a moment, letting his gaze dart to and fro as he thought. Then, after a moment, he looked back at me and drew in a deep breath. "Play videogames."

I stared at him expectantly for a moment, but he stayed quiet. "That's it?"

"Pfft. No." He rolled his eyes, chuckling in a husky tone. "I just wanted to see what you'd say to that." Len's fingers pushed in between mine, and he clamped my hand. "I skateboard a lot."

"Isn't that a little dangerous?" I asked curiously.

"What, skateboarding?" He shook his head. "Well, I mean, I get my knees and hands scraped up a little, but nothing life-threatening. I don't even wear a helmet."

"Oooh, you little daredevil." I snickered at him in an amused tone, butting his shoulder lightly with mine.

"Oh, shut up." Len moved away from me, rising to his feet, but he refused to let go of my hand, so I had to stand up with him. After I brushed off my rear with my free hand to free the dirt that was probably clinging to my shorts, I looked up at Len to see him smirking. I was just about to ask why, but he spoke before I had the chance. "I should teach you how to skateboard, Rin."

"What?!" Alarm coursed through my body at the offer, and I leaped away from him, ripping my hand free from his grip. My eyes widened as though I'd just seen a ghost. "A-Are you kidding? I-I can't d-do something so…so…"

"…fun? …rebellious? …exhilarating?" Len started throwing words out before I could finish my statement.

"_Dangerous!_" I spat out. "I don't wanna die young!"

"You can't die from skateboarding, silly." He chuckled, shaking his head a little. "You could from riding a motorcycle, though. But I won't make you do that."

"You _can_ die from skateboarding, if you're not wearing a helmet! …Or you run in front of a car!" I retorted pointedly, stubbornly folding my arms across my chest and turning my head away from his. Then something struck me. "Wait; did you say _riding a motocycle_?"

He snorted. "Yes."

"You _have_ one?"

"Used to."

"Well, why'd you get rid of it? Wait, let me guess. Near death experience?"

"No!" Len was arguing with me in a playful tone now, looking more shota-ish than I ever remembered seeing him. It was pretty cute, but I had to admit that I preferred looking at him as a kind of bad-boy – street thug, if you will. "I started skateboarding."

"Give up one deadly thing for another. Smooth, Len."

"Oh, shut up!"

Our pointless bickering went on for maybe thirty more minutes before we finally decided it would be best to get back home – mostly because of me, though; I didn't want to tell Len exactly _why _Mom had a problem with him, and I didn't think he'd really like the idea of having to go out of his way to hang out with me.

Oh, wait. He's a delinquent who skateboards and likes danger. Of course he wouldn't care.

But since Mom was out with her friends – doing…whatever it is adults do – we would be able to walk home together. So we did, hand-in-hand. And when we arrived at the top of my driveway, we gave each other a simple hug goodbye before going our separate ways.

:::::::

Two Days Later

"Man, I wish I could leave the house," I groaned into the phone as I stared out the window. Across the street, Len was on that skateboard he was telling me about, jumping around and doing all of these crazy tricks that looked like it was some kind of a death wish.

"Well, why can't you?" Miku asked. "Surely your mom isn't still going all insane on you?"

"She is, actually," I sighed. "She thinks Len is some crazy kid who's only going to cause me pain."

"Well, I guess she has her heart in the right place…" my teal-haired friend said slowly.

I blushed to myself when I saw Len pull of his tee shirt and toss it to the ground before he started to skateboard down the street, out of my view. I turned around, pressing my back against the window, and heaved an exasperated sigh. "But that's not the point. I'm not her. Just because something happened to her…it doesn't mean it'll happen to me."

"She just wants to be sure, girl." I heard a few hushed murmurs in the background before they faded. "Sorry; turned on the T.V." We both laughed quietly before she continued: "I think you should give her some time. A few more days, maybe. She'll lighten up."

"I really hope you're right." I turned back around to stare over at Len's house just as he came back into view, doing the same tricky jumps he'd been doing earlier. "God, Len is so cute."

"Ahh…You're still mooning over that guy, huh?" Miku teased.

"Shut up. It's not like you weren't the same for Kaito!"

"Ahh…you know me far too well, my little blonde friend." I could picture Miku leaning towards me and wagging a finger as though she were scolding a child, with a huge smirk spread across her face. "How're things going for you and Len, anyway?"

"Mm…you know, they'd be better if Mom didn't forbid me from seeing him."

"But you are anyway, right?"

"Well, duh. Gumi and Luka are always more than willing to help me out in this situation."

Miku sighed. "I wish I could be there to help. We all know that I'm the best matchmaker in the world!"

I laughed. "Of course, Miku. No one's better at setting people up than you are."

She gasped suddenly. "Oh! Speaking of, how's Luka doing with Gakupo? Are they still together?"

"Um…I think they broke up a few days ago, actually. Something about Gakupo being too clingy…or whatever."

"Oh." Miku pouted. "Well that blows. No one else is gonna put up wish someone as pushy as her."

"Too true, Miku. Way too true."

"Well, I'll tell you what, Rinny –"

"Don't call me that."

Miku let out a loud, exaggerated groan. "I'll tell you what, _Rin_. I've gotta go, because Miki and I are going to the mall with her boyfriend and this other chick, Neru. I really don't like her though, you know? She's trying to steal my look. She's like…me with blonde hair."

I snorted. "Miku, you've got teal hair. You're much more interesting than she is, and it's obviously just by your…strange appearance." Miku protested weakly, but I only laughed. "I'll talk to you some other time. And please don't start any drama!"

"No promises….bye Rin."

"See ya."

I shut my phone and let it drop to the ground as I continued watching Len. Sure…it was a little stalkerish…but I was pretty sure he was only out there because he knew I would be watching. How did I know? Because he paused for a moment, foot on the skateboard, and looked up in the direction of my bedroom window with a wave.

:::::

The Next Day

"We should do this again sometime," Len murmured softly.

We'd been enjoying each other's company in the park, sitting on a bench and just chatting the day away. Mom thought I was out with Luka and Gumi, which was good. I couldn't thank those girls enough for helping me out with this.

Len had been telling me about this anime he was watching, to which I responded with a confused expression. Because my mom didn't approve of me watching anime. She saw it as a waste of time, something that was absolutely pointless. So, of course, Len started ranting about some awesome anime he'd seen in the past, and I couldn't deny that it seemed pretty interesting.

Though, that had literally been the extent of our conversation. When four o'clock came around, we silently decided it would be best to start heading home, so we stood up and faced each other.

"Are you saying we need to separate now?" I pouted, crossing my arms. I knew that we really needed to go home, but I didn't want to just yet. My home was _prison_.

Len flashed me a hopeful smile. "Do you want to stay longer?"

I could feel myself blushing darkly. "Well, I just thought...maybe we could...tag, you're it!"

After I poked him in the shoulder and dashed out of his reach, Len stared at me for a couple of long moments as though he was utterly confused. But then he started to smirk.

"Game on, Rinny."

:::::

Two Days Later

I groaned. "You let it melt!"

"Not my problem. You're the one holding it." Len glanced over at me and winked, laughing out loud when he noticed me struggling with the chocolate ice cream cone that we'd bought about fifteen minutes ago at a tiny shop near the park. We got one cone to share, which _Len_ decided we could eat when we got the park. But _unfortunately_, ice cream didn't like to stay semi-frozen on a ten minute walk in eighty degree heat. Therefore…it melted, and was currently coating my hand in a sticky chocolate liquid.

"Ugh! You suck!" I growled, holding the cone out so the ice cream wouldn't drip on my toes.

He came to a halt, stopping his skateboard by placing a foot on it before turning to look at me. "Well, crap, Rin. Throw it away. It's just soup right now."

All too willingly, I tossed the cone to the side. Then, I groaned again and shook my hand, scattering droplets of the melted ice cream all over the place, including on Len.

"Rin! Rin, stop!" He reached forward and caught my hand firmly, refusing to let me get free even when I struggled. I might've actually been able to feel the purplish bruises forming from how tight he held me had I not been laughing so hard at his irritated expression.

"What?" I asked him innocently, batting my eyelashes up at him.

"Now look at this mess." His voice was stern, but I could tell by the way his eyes were shining that he was only teasing me as he gave my hand a gentle shake so as not to cause more of a mess of melted chocolate ice cream.

"Well, there's not much I can do about it!" I huffed, turning away from him and sticking my nose up in the air.

"Fine, then." Something warm and wet ran along the length of one of my fingers. "Mm…chocolatey!"

I leaped away from him with a loud squeal that drew the attention of some of the passers-by. "What the hell?!"

"Well, how else was it supposed to be cleaned up?"

"I can lick my own hand, you know!"

"Then go for it."

I hesitated, looking down at my hand. _He just licked it. Come on, Rin….It's no different from a kiss._

"That's what I thought. Now give it here." Len reached for me again, but I backed away.

"No!"

He smirked, ditching his skateboard to chase after me. "Oh, Rin. This is gonna be a blast."

_**So they've known each other for a little over a week, and they're relationship seems to be progressing a little bit more slowly, so I like that. There'll be a little bit more for their relationship next chapter, but with bigger timeskips. Mostly because I'm feeling lazy in this re-write, but also because I don't want to accidently change something too dramatically. **_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**iSeeU123**_**: **__I PMed you, so if you got it, then you know what I had to say(:_

**44Anifreak44:**_Heh. *flashes palms in surrender* No need to do something like that, now. Heheh. I'd never discontinue. Reviews just keep me motivated. And soon, soon Len will learn everything._

**Ro-Chan98:**_Yes! I read through your whole review! I love long reviews! And wow. Rin's in a pretty tough situation, but it's just a story. I can't imagine something like this in real life. I'm actually leaving the choice of Rin's father open to the readers, so it wouldn't be embarrassing if you got it wrong from what I'm thinking.^^ I'd love to hear your thoughts on it! And I'm sorry the update took so long; I get the same way, actually, when I'm reading stories! Lol. Thanks for reviewing everything! It made me smile so much! And I understand what you mean about not being able to PM. My parents don't approve of it, either. I still do it every now and then, but I'm not supposed to use it too much. :/ thanks for reading and thanks for the review!_

**Warrichan:**_Thank you so much!(:_

* * *

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**EDIT: June 17, 2013- This chapter has been COMPLETELY rewritten from how it originally was, so change of plans. I'll just be deleting a chapter from this story, but all the information and stuff will remain within the other chapters. ^^ I also got lazy, and just did a month-long timeskip between this chapter and the last.**_

**Chapter Six.**

One Month Later

My fingers glided over the strings on the guitar expertly, creating a beautiful tune. I paused, reaching over to my desk for the pencil to scratch down a few more notes before moving my focus back to the instrument. This time, I took in a deep breath and started singing the words, my emotion adding to the feeling I was trying to capture in my lyrics.

_"Please, take me away, my Romeo...Anywhere, as long as it's far from here~!"_

I held the last note as high I as I could, my voice carrying on long after I quit strumming with my guitar. I wasn't even running low on air, but I fell quiet at the sound of my phone ringing from across the room. Leaping out of my chair and leaning the guitar against the wall before bounding over to my bed to snatch up my little orange cellphone.

"Hello?" I asked breathlessly, a little too anxious.

"Rin?"

"Oh! Len! I thought it was Miku..." I didn't want him to know I was a little upset that it was actually him, but I couldn't hide the disappointment in my voice. I hadn't talked to my teal-haired friend in two days; I really hoped things were okay.

"Oh, that's fine." He sighed, and murmured hesitantly, "Listen, can we talk?"

My blood ran icy in my veins. He wanted to talk? Is he breaking up with me? Our relationship had been going strong for the past month…or so I thought….I mean, we'd even shared several kisses over the course of the month. (My first real kisses, of course…) "What about...?" I whispered softly.

"I'll tell you when I see you. Can you just...er...meet me in the park? Like, now?" He spoke quickly, urgently.

I nodded, even though he couldn't see it. "Yes, of course. I'll be right there. Bye." I shoved my phone into my pocket and left my room, music forgotten. What was so important that he needed to talk immediately?

"Hey, hey. Where are you going?"

_Crap._

I froze in my tracks, hand poised over the doorknob. "The park," I muttered darkly.

"Dressed like that?" my mom countered, crossing her arms and eyeing me suspiciously.

"Is there something wrong with my leisure attire?" I challenged, raising eyebrow. Yes, I'd speak formally when I was trying to get the best of someone. But really, there was nothing wrong with wearing a skin-tight half-shirt and booty shorts. I wasn't even wearing a huge, childish bow this time. (But I did have two barrettes in my hair to pull back my bangs, as usual.)

"I suppose not. Who're you going to the park with?"

"Gumi." It really wasn't that hard to think of a lie. My two friends would always back me up in case of an emergency, and now was no exception.

My mom continued to stare me down as though she expected me to crack and tell her the truth. But after several long moments, she nodded and waved her hand. "Go on, then. Tell Gumi I said hi."

I sighed internally as I left the house, and fast-walked as swiftly as I could to the road. Once the house was out of view, I started running, my arms swinging back and forth to propel me forward. Sweat dripped from my forehead and clung to my clothes by the time I reached the park. I looked around, searching desperately for that familiar head of golden-blonde hair, until at last, I saw him.

Len was sitting alone on a park bench, his head hanging limply as he stared down at his hands clasped together on his lap. I approached him slowly, murmuring his name when I got within earshot. Upon hearing my voice, the handsome boy leaped to his feet and drew me into an unexpected hug, pressing my face into his chest and squeezing me as though he thought I'd disappear if he didn't hold tight enough.

"I really need you right now..."

I let Len hold me that way for quite a while. His shoulders shook as he hugged me tightly, his arms wrapped around me, one arm snaked around my waist and the other hand pressed against my head as he forced me closer to his chest. I could feel the muscles in his arms as he held me within that embrace...my only response was to sit there and comfort him. My hands clutched at the fabric on his shirt as I tried to cling to him the way he did me, as though if we stayed this way long enough, things would be better.

I could be honest when I said I had no idea what was bothering him, though.

His breathing tickled my skin, as his lips were buried in my neck. There were several times I thought he would break the silence, but we kept going on in this awkward moment.

So I spoke up, his name being the only thing I could choke out. "Len..."

"I'm sorry..." Len whispered softly. "I'm being so selfish."

"...what?" I pushed him away gently, staying just close enough so that I could meet his pained gaze.

"Do you mind if I show you something, Rin?"

"No..."

Len moved back and reached down for his shirt. He pulled it up just enough for me to see his belly. (He was pretty slender. His belly was firm to the touch, but there wasn't a six-pack or anything.) But I didn't just poke him for the fun of it. My fingers gently rested on a spot to his left...where a nasty bruise stretched in a bluish-blackish color. As I touched it, he winced.

My gaze darted from the bruise to look into his eyes, searching desperately for an explanation.

He sighed and dropped the fabric. "My dad did this to me..."

"What...?" What else was there for me to say?

Len stared back at me with an unwavering gaze that betrayed many emotions that he must've kept hidden for the longest time. But, despite the torture he just showed me that he endured, he still had the most radiant aura about him. His skin was flawless, and eyes, a gorgeous and impossible color, no matter how haunted from years of abuse. When he spoke, his voice sounded much stronger than it should've been for a person suffering that much. I wondered...has he gotten so used to it that it doesn't bother him so much anymore? "My dad wants control of everything. That's his way of doing so."

"Why..." I felt my eyes glistening with unshed tears. Why was it that everyone around me is being harmed like this? And how could they simply take it? "Why would you just let him do that to you? Why don't you fight back?" I knew I was pretty much contradicting myself here. I let my mom control me the same way…but Len was different. He was the kind of guy who could actually stand up for himself. Me? I'm just a fragile girl…

Len shrugged. "I guess...I'm just afraid of the consequences."

"Consequences of what!? Of standing up for yourself!?" I demanded, wrenching away from him. My mind was spinning.

"Rin. Shh! Keep your voice down," he pleaded, leaping to his feet to grasp my shoulders and pull me closer to him. Len forced my face to buried in his chest, and I felt him wince as he pressed me against his body.

Does that mean...there are more bruises on his body?

"Why did you tell me?" I whispered softly, as my hands found their way to wrap around his neck.

"I felt like I could trust you," he murmured, his voice muffled from my silky hair covering my ear. "You won't tell anyone?"

I shook my head, tightening my arms around his neck and keeping myself as close to him as I could. It was strange...I felt so safe right there, with him so close to me. It was almost like if he was with me...I'd be forever safe.

"I'll keep it to myself. But in return...you have to promise to _never_ come over to my house," I told him softly. I'd already been carefully avoiding the subject; he knew my mom didn't like him too much, so he respected my wishes and stayed away. But…even after all this time…she hasn't loosened up.

"Why?" Len trailed his hands up and down my back.

"Mom doesn't trust you," I squeaked out. I couldn't tell him about her past; not yet, at least. But surely he'd understand?

The blond boy pulled away and gave me a reassuring smile. "She'll come around. She just needs to get to know me."

"I hope you're right." I gazed back up into his eyes, unsure of what to do next. Back up? Start a new conversation? Kiss him? Thankfully, Len's voice interrupted my uncertainty.

"Think she'll be up for meeting me sometime?"

I stepped away from him, backing up until his lingering hands were no longer in contact with my skin. I turned around, scratching the back of my head with my fingernails as I thought. "Er...not sure. She seems to have it set in her mind that you're dangerous."

"It's because of the impression she got from my dad, isn't it?" he sighed.

"No, no." I spun around to face him. "I don't even think she's met the guy."

"Good." He forced a smile. "She'd definitely hate me, then."

I padded back over to him until I was standing directly in front of the handsome blond, looking up into his eyes. "We'll just have to make sure she doesn't know about us."

"We can do that," he agreed confidently, "because we've been doing it for quite a while now." He took one of my hands in his own, tracing circles with his thumb. "And, Rin?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for letting me confide in you." He lifted his other warm hand to mold it against my cheek, and I tilted my head into it, enjoying his touch.

I rose up on my tiptoes, my face slowly getting closer to his. He fixed me with an intense gaze as I angled my head and parted my lips in nervous gasps. It would be the first time I had led one of our kisses… Len shut his eyes as my lips finally brushed against his. I found that we fit perfectly together, a warm tingly feeling coursing through my body. And I could only hope he was experiencing the same thing.

"Anytime," I breathed out as my tongue found its way into his mouth. I moved my lips against his, and he returned the action gently, our loud breaths and noise of our lips locking and unlocking the only sound that I could hear. My heart felt like it was a rocket, about to explode in my chest. And just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, he moved away from me.

There was a moment of silence before he heaved a sigh. "Rin…I just…I still feel really bad that I dumped that on you all of a sudden."

I raised a brow. "Len, you're _not_ being selfish. You're hurting, and you need help."

"Why do you have to sound so smart?" he asked gently, his eyes searching mine almost desperately. His cheeks were pink, a few beads of sweat dripping from his forehead.

I lifted my hand to brush some the bangs from his face and caressed his cheek. I gave him a kind smile. "I'm a writer. It's my job to sound wise."

Len chuckled, blowing air into my face.

"Are you gonna tell me about it? You know you can trust me," I told him, tilting my head to one side and raising an eyebrow. I moved my hands to rest them on his shoulders, trailing them up to his neck to cup his face and pulling him close enough to peck him on the lips. He lingered for a long moment after that, but finally withdrew and sighed.

"I know I can trust you. It's just that…my dad…he's always been a control freak. He beats on me, and he beats on my mom when he can't have his way," he admitted.

My mouth fell open. "Are you kidding?" I shoved him away, rage seething deep inside me. "Len, you have _got_ to stand up for yourself! Take control of your life!"

"Rin, I can't!" he shouted back, his loud voice drawing attention from the other people hanging out in the park. "You say things like that, but it's so much harder to actually do! You have no idea; you get everything handed to you like...like freaking Cinderella!"

I crossed my arms, nails digging into my skin. My eyes widened. "You didn't just pull that card," I said through a sarcastic laugh, shaking my head in surprise. Len opened his mouth to say something, but I beat him to it. "You...you have _no_ idea who you're talking to! You don't even know!" I screamed out, backing away from him so he couldn't reach out to try to hug me.

Len extended an arm, his gaze hurt. "Rin, I-" His fingers brushed against my skin, but I wrenched away from him.

"Don't you even try to comfort me!" I snapped at him, whirling to face him with a pissed off expression. "You think you have it bad, Len? You don't. I'd rather be in your position! I was a mistake! How do you think that feels, huh? To know that your parents didn't even want you!?" Tears burned my eyes until they finally spilled over to soak my face as choked whimpers and hiccups came from deep within my throat.

"Rin, I had no idea..." Len wrapped his arms around me, yanking me closer and refusing to let me go. I tried to push against his chest to get free, but Len constricted his arms around my body and held me tight. He tensed up and gave a small hiss before murmuring, "I'm sorry, but you...you're life seemed so..."

"S-shut up!" I whispered into his shirt. I hiccupped a few times, my body shaking with the sobs that wracked my thin frame.

"Neither of us are perfect, huh?" Len murmured in my hair. He let me go and stood just far enough away to press his forehead to mine. "Rin, I really-"

"Shut up." I felt really self-conscious, looking at him right now. I was well aware of my puffy eyes and red nose, not to mention the tears streaming down my cheek and making my hair cling to my skin. Yea, I looked like death. And right there in front of - dare I say it - the love of my life.

I know, I know. I knew the guy for a week and I'm already saying I love him. Well, it was true. Len was like my dream guy. We'd been on a few dates, most of them just walks in the park because it was the easiest to afford and sneak around with. But the day before yesterday, he took me out for ice cream. Not exactly a girl's dream date, but it was absolutely perfect.

I sincerely hoped that Len felt the way about me. But judging by the way he held me after I blabbed my secret, despite him being upset about his own family issues, I knew he definitely cared.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping to change the focus back to him instead of me.

Len ignored my question and bent to kiss me full on the lips, one of his hands brushing back some of my hair to hook it behind my ear. "I walked in on my mom and dad when they were yelling at each other," he murmured, grazing his lips over mine once more before speaking again. "Mom left me alone with him..." He kissed me for a moment. "...because she didn't want me to see them fighting..." Another kiss. "...and he got mad at me for interrupting them..." Len found my lips a fourth time, tongue pushing into my mouth as he took in a deep breath before pulling away. "...and he hit me. Well, I suppose he didn't really hit me..." Len took a step back and pulled up the left sleeve of his shirt to reveal his forearm - tainted with a purplish marking of what looked like a handprint. "He grabbed me and threw me against a wall. Started yelling at me. He said things I'm not even going to repeat."

"I'm...sorry," I whispered. My dainty fingers touched the bruise, and as I swept them along his arm, I saw goosebumps rise. "I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say," he told me. "I just want you to be here for me."

I nodded. "I will."

"Forever?" Len placed a finger on my cheek and traced the line of my jaw.

"Forever," I confirmed, a smile forming on my lips.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

_**That's the end of that. Woot! I think that's all of my editing. I know, Rin and Len kinda spilled their secrets really quickly, but I just wanted to get the editing out of the way for this. And it's not like it happened when they only knew each other for a week like it was before. (:**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**EDIT: June 17, 2013-Rewriting all chapters before Chapter 9 (which is now chapter 8, since I deleted Chapter 7) So now this is Chapter 7. Woot! Three cheers for confusion!**_

* * *

**STORY RECCOMENDATION: "**_Romeo and Cinderella – A Fairytale Untold", by lizzie-rivers. Read it! Because it's attention-grabbing, nicely written, and there's SO MANY UNEXPECTED MOMENTS!:D_

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"I'm...sorry," I whispered. My dainty fingers touched the bruise, and as I swept them along his arm, I saw goosebumps rise. "I don't know what to say."_

_"There's nothing to say," he told me. "I just want you to be here for me."_

_I nodded. "I will."_

_"Forever?" Len placed a finger on my cheek and traced the line of my jaw._

_"Forever," I confirmed, a smile forming on my lips._

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

"I really am sorry, though." Len blinked slowly, his cerulean eyes betraying a storm of emotions: Pain. Love. Tenderness. Maybe some kind of happiness hidden deep within, from his time with me? When he caught on to my bewildered expression of trying to read his feelings, Len's hand returned to my waist and he pressed his forehead to mine. "I've dumped so much on you in the past couple of days," he explained.

"It's okay." I gave him a reassuring nod, accompanied by a gentle smile. It truly was. I was a faithful person, and I would never betray him if he confided something to me, not even if my life depended on it. "None of us are perfect."

He stared into my eyes for several long moments, his nose brushing against mine and his warm breath hitting my lips. My hands found their way up to wrap around his neck, holding him close. As he gently pulled me closer by my hips, I thought he would bring me into a kiss. But, he rested his chin on my shoulder instead, so that he could whisper directly into my ear.

"You know what we need to do?" he asked quietly.

I gave a weak shrug, my voice muffled from where my face was pressed into his shirt. "What?"

"We need to forget about the negatives in our life." He lifted a hand to my head and let his fingers tangle in my locks of golden-blonde hair, the tickling sensation causing me to shudder against him. He chuckled at that before murmuring, "We need to focus on the positive things. Just you and me. And our relationship."

I smiled into his shirt. He didn't have any concerns with us moving too quickly into our relationship? I really had nothing to go off of, though, because I'd never been in a proper one. I didn't know how it was supposed to go. I supposed it was only like being best friends.

Well…best friends who hugged and kissed on a regular basis.

But best friends trusted each other with all their hearts, right? And Len seemed to already be doing just that. I knew I could do the same, but…for some reason, I just wasn't ready to open up about my life completely. It wasn't like I had something to hide, though. And I knew he would be willing to wait for me to feel comfortable with sharing personal stuff with him.

I pushed the thoughts back and replied, "That sounds like a great plan, Len."

::::::

_The next day_

"Where do you wanna go first?" Len asked, swinging our hands back and forth as we walked. He kept his gaze fixed ahead of himself, glancing at the line of stores around us.

"It's a mall, Len," I said matter-of-factly, with more or less a teasing tone in my voice. I lifted my free hand to push back a few strands of my hair that had fallen free from the sparkly purple hairpins. (I seriously have every different colored hairclips I could find, usually with a boy or headband of a similar color, so I always have my signature accessories with any outfit I chose. Today, I wore a baggy shirt with sleeves that reached my elbows and hugged my arms, covered with intricate silvery designs. My shorts were pretty short, a faded black-and-white color.)

"You expect me to take you shopping the whole time?" he said teasingly, glancing over to meet my amused gaze with his own bright azure eyes.

"You invited me." I scooted closer to him to bump my head against his shoulder affectionately before looking around. What could you do in the mall that didn't involve clothes shopping?

"There's a game center, isn't there?" the blonde boy suggested with a shrug.

"I _suck_ at games," I groaned out, but I followed him anyway as he pulled me around the mall, trying to find it. I knew he'd have trouble, since he'd probably never been to this place before. After all, he'd just moved in. I actually found it quite comical that he dragged me past it twice before giving up.

"Maybe we can do something else."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head lightly. I knew I'd regret it, taking him to the video game arcade, but I yanked him after me anyway.

The place was dark, but it had a dim light from the glow of the game screens. One specific game – a game of chance, where one would have to spin the wheel and hope they landed on a prize – sat smack in the middle, as attention-grabbing as it could possibly be with yellow, orange, and red lights blinking rapidly around it. Len immediately became like a little boy, bouncing up and down with excitement and dashing over to some racing game, which he insisted that I play with him.

So I did.

And it was awful.

Okay, maybe not _that_ bad…

"Ha! I totally kicked your butt! I thought you played this before!?" I shrieked happily, leaping up from the chair and getting all in Len's face about his loss.

He shrugged, his face flushed red. "You got lucky."

High off the moment and not realizing what I was doing, I placed both hands on his shoulders to drag him down to be level with me before pressing my lips to his. He seemed shocked at the sudden action, and he didn't protest when I pulled away. Only because he didn't have time to, though, because I immediately hooked my arm with his and started prancing over to the nearest game.

"Come on, come on, come on!" I squealed excitedly, forcing him to stand at my side while I picked up the little plastic red gun. (Strange…I didn't usually act like this. I mean, play semi-violent games.) After slipping a few coins into the machine, the game began.

And Len really destroyed my big ego that time.

::::::

I sighed as I sat at the table, my head tilted back to stare up at the glass ceiling. The bright sunlight shone through and left the place glowing with an orange tint. Fluffy white clouds dotted the beautiful blue sky. The day was beautiful, yet Len and I were spending it wandering around the mall and enjoying ourselves.

I brought my hand up to touch the little heart charm that hung around my neck. After all of our time in that little arcade, Len had used the tickets we won to get me this gorgeous silver necklace, even though I tried to convince him to get that weird banana plush with googley eyes. He only refused for fear of being made fun of, and instead chose to get me something that I would obviously cherish forever. (Not that he wouldn't have _cherished_ that banana plush when no one was around…)

"Thinking again?"

Blinking, I stopped looking up at the sky and found my eyes staring back at Len's. His face was dangerously close to mine, his eyes wide and innocent in such a cute way that it sent the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Er-er…yea." I turned away from him as he took the seat next to me and scooted closer.

"You do that a lot," he remarked as he placed a single cup on the table in front of me, a pale orange slush filling it to the rim while two white straws stuck out from the top. "I would've gotten us something separate, but I spent all of my money at the arcade."

"Oh…" I leaned forward to place the straw in my mouth. The citrusy sweet flavor of oranges mixed with something else hit my taste buds, and I made a little _mmph _of delight. "You could've asked and I'd give you some of mine." I took another drink. "What _is _this?"

"Banana-orange smoothie." He leaned closer to drink from his own straw, our gazes meeting when our noses brushing against each other's. "You like it?"

"It's delicious."

"Glad you think so." Len smiled and leaned back in his chair. "You're having fun today, right?"

"Of course I am," I replied quickly, my words coming out in a flurry. I could tell from the look on his face that my rapid agreement made him think I was only lying. Heaving a sigh, I said, "This is the most fun I've had in a while."

"Me too, actually." A huge grin formed on his lips. "I especially enjoyed winning all those games that you felt so confident about."

"Shut up. You're used to them. I've never played before." I turned my nose up into the air in a feigned stuck-up action.

"You're such a sore loser," he said in a husky whisper, and when I looked back at him, he had his elbows on the table and chin in his hands, staring at me dreamily.

"Am not." I bopped him on the forehead gently with a tiny laugh.

"Are t–" He was interrupted by the sound of my cellphone blaring in my pocket, the music from a well-known song by my favorite pop band, Scandal.

"Hold on a sec." I sighed and rolled my eyes before fishing it out. Immediately upon seeing the caller ID, a huge smile made its way to my face. I flipped open my phone and squealed, "Miku! It's been so long!"

Her familiar giggle came from the other end of the line. Nostalgia seemed to course through my body for a moment before she started speaking. "I'm so sorry! Miki invited me to go on vacation with her and a few friends. I'll be putting the pictures on my blog."

I smiled sadly, and that attracted all of Len's attention. His brow furrowed in worry, and he mouthed the words, 'what's wrong?' but I couldn't bring myself to say anything to him. I was happy for my teal-haired friend; really, I was. But she was out there having funs with her new friends, not even bothering to send me a text to tell me where she'd gone. But I sat there and continued listening to the story of how Miki's boyfriend ended up stepping on a jellyfish on the shore and couldn't enjoy himself for the rest of the time. Some girl named Aria had met a surfer guy and ended up having a one-night stand with him.

Oh, and apparently Kaito was invited, also. So he and Miku had some pretty busy nights.

Before she could launch into the story about their truth or dare game, I told her that I had to go and would talk to her later.

"Oh, okay." Miku laughed a little. "Sorry, I suppose I'm talking too much anyway. I'll call you later tonight, I guess?"

"Definitely! I'd love to hear more!" I told her excitedly, even though I was clearly lying.

"Bye, Rinny~!"

"Later, Miku."

"That seemed like there was something upsetting going on," Len remarked as I shoved my phone back into my pocket. He raised an eyebrow at me when he realized he wasn't going to get a response beyond a grunt of acknowledgement. "Okay, fine." He snatched the half-eaten smoothie from me, much to my irritation, and stood up. "Let's go. I believe I saw one last thing we can do before going home."

"And what's that?" I got to my feet and pushed the chair under the table as he dropped the drink into the nearest trashcan.

"Come with me."

::::::

"Photo booth!" Len pulled back the dark curtain and motioned for me to step inside. I did so as he said, "You'll have to pay for it, though, because I'm broke."

Seeing as neither of us had really taken pictures in a photo booth, we had a pretty entertaining few minutes trying to figure where to pay and how to choose the set-up for our little strip of pictures (which, in the end, we settled on a titled that said 'True Love' in bubbly neon-green letters.)

When the numbers came on-screen counting down the seconds to the picture, it was a mess.

_Five…_

"Serious or silly?" he asked quickly, turning to look at me.

_Four…._

I shrugged. "I dunno; you tell me."

_Three…_

"Maybe we could make some kind of stupid face," Len suggested, his hands placed on my shoulders.

_Two…_

"Or maybe you could look at the camera and be ready when the picture is taken," I snap back in a voice filled with painfully fake anger.

_One…_

Our first picture consisted of us kissing. Except…I hadn't been prepared for it, so my eyes were wider than ever, while Len's lips were pressed to mine with so much tenderness shown merely from how his eyes weren't squeezed shut.

_Three…_

I pushed him away. "You idiot! You ruined it!"

_Two…_

Len chuckled. "I bet it looked great."

_One…_

The second picture was captured at the exact moment I thumped him upside the head, my face contorted with an angry expression, while he cringed away from me like a beaten puppy.

_Three…_

"Why do you insist on abusing me?" he asked, breathless with laughter.

_Two…_

"You kinda bring it on yourself." I crossed my arms.

_One…_

The third picture was of Len with his head tilted back in laughter, while I kept my nose sticking up in a snobbish action.

_Three…_

"Let's do one for real this time," Len said before I could begin another argument, leaning closer to me and placing his hands on my hips.

_Two…_

"Don't screw it up." I stuck my tongue out at him just before he captured my lips again in a tender kiss.

_One…_

In the last picture, we were kissing passionately. One of my hands was touching the side of Len's face, my index finger curved under his chin as I forced him to tilt his head back a little. It was painfully obvious just by the concentration on both of our faces that we had been French kissing at that moment.

When we got the strip of pictures back, I scanned over them and sighed.

We acted like a married couple.

::::::

_Twelve days later_

"Rinny?"

Len's voice filled my eyes the moment I answered the phone. I pushed aside the paper I had scritching song lyrics on and said, "Yea?"

"Park today?"

"Definitely!" I leaped to my feet as we cut off our conversation. But the smile plastered on my face vanished when my bedroom door swung open to reveal my mom, her eyes glowing with rage.

"Who were you talking to?" she asked, even though I could tell she already knew.

"Uh…" What was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell her I had been talking to Len! She'd kill me!

"Give me your phone." Mom held out her hand, narrowing her eyes. Her voice was like an inhuman growl that I'd never heard before, especially not from her. She must be terribly pissed. I screwed up big time.

I didn't reply.

So she snatched it from my hands and started scrolling through my recent calls. Her eyes burned with anger. "You're grounded. No leaving the house. No cellphone. No anything."

My eyes widened. She couldn't do that! "But, mom –" She just couldn't do that…Tears threatened to surface, but I held them back, no matter how hard it was.

"I gave you specific orders to stay away from him, and you've been going behind my back!" she snarled in disbelief, flailing her arms in frustration. "I thought I could trust you, Rin! I thought you were a good kid! I thought I raised you right! But you go…and you lie to me like this!"

No stopping it now. My eyesight went blurry as tears poured down my cheeks. "I-I just wanted –"

"Wanted _what_?" she screeched at me. Mom waved her hand at the pile of papers on my desk. "To be _happy_, like you write about in your _music_?" She spat out a few of her words with mockery. "Well let me tell you this, Rin. Life doesn't have any happy endings. You think I _wanted_ a child?"

_I think my heart just broke in two._

"You think I wanted to just give up my life at such a young age to raise a kid? Well, I did. And I've done my best to make sure you chose the right path so you wouldn't end up like me, but I didn't do a very good job, did I?"

Choking sobs escaped my lips in hiccups and wheezes. I clutched the clothes over my heart, my nails digging into my skin as I collapsed to the ground on my knees. _No, no, no, no…._

"You think Len really cares about you?" Mom didn't stop her screaming, despite the fact that I had clearly given up. "He's probably just out to use you like all boys are! That's why I don't want you seeing him. Len will screw you like there's no tomorrow. He'll tell you that you're the only one for him. He'll do anything to earn your trust, and once he's satisfied with all that you'll give him, he'll move on to the next girl."

_That's not true. Not all people are rapists! Not all people are cruel…_

"Rin, you'll thank me one day for keeping him away from you." She shook her head sadly and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"N-no…" I choked out. "No, you're not!" Even through my pain and sadness, I rose to my feet and shrieked, "I hate you!" at the top of my lungs as she slammed my door shut.

* * *

_**That was awful. I don't think I hit anyone in the feels with that. *starts crying***_

_**If there are any errors, point them out, please. I'm on the computer for the first time in months, so I may have screwed something up since I'm used to my iPod. XD**_

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**44Anifreak44:**_ Thank you soo much for reviewing!(: Now you know how Rin's mom handles the relationship. ^^ Sorry if it seemed kinda rushed, though…_

**Guest:**_Lime/lemon-fluff will come in due time.;)_

**Rinlover101:**_Thank youu so much! I'm flattered.:3 Sorry this story took so long for me to update! I was having trouble thinking of what to do next._

**Lizzie-rivers:**_I'm pretty sure I replied in that freakishly long PM I sent you, so…._

**TeamKagamine:**_Awww! Thank youuu! You're very welcome! I look forward to seeing more from you, too;)_

**Lithia:**_Thank you so much for reading and reviewing for me! I never discontinue; sometimes, I just take longer because I'm not sure how to continue. (: None of my stuff will ever get discontinued, though, I can promise you that._

**Shadowthorn2013:**_It actually feels like kind of an honor to have you review my stories since I love your writing so much. ^^ I don't usually write Rin and Len as twins, either, lol. It's just…strange. XD Haha, thanks sooo much for reading and leaving me reviews!:DDD_

* * *

_**I'll see you guys next time!(:**_

_**(:Mizune**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_*headdesk* I always abandon this story for so long! It's just...the more I look back on half of my fanfics, the more I think I could've done such a better job and, ugh...Quit with the excuses, Mizune._**

**_I REWROTE ALL CHAPTERS BEFORE THIS! Chapters 5 and 6 had the most changes. In Chapter 5, I made Rin and Len's relationship progress a lot slower, and Len is now officially more of a delinquent. He's a skateboarder who loves danger. And Chapter 6 is just bits and pieces of the original chapter 6 and a chapter I deleted crammed together (basically just Len's confession about his dad, and Rin's confession about her mom)._**

**_So, now Rin and Len have known each other for over a month. Meaning, this shouldn't seem like it's happening TOO quickly._**

**_Okay, now you can enjoy~!_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_"You think Len really cares about you?" Mom didn't stop her screaming, despite the fact that I had clearly given up. "He's probably just out to use you like all boys are! That's why I don't want you seeing him. Len will screw you like there's no tomorrow. He'll tell you that you're the only one for him. He'll do anything to earn your trust, and once he's satisfied with all that you'll give him, he'll move on to the next girl."_

_That's not true. Not all people are rapists! Not all people are cruel…_

_"Rin, you'll thank me one day for keeping him away from you." She shook her head sadly and turned to leave. "I'm sorry, sweetie."_

_"N-no…" I choked out. "No, you're not!" Even through my pain and sadness, I rose to my feet and shrieked, "I hate you!" at the top of my lungs as she slammed my door shut._

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

For the rest of the day, I laid on my bed and cried. My face was buried in the pillow, hot tears wetting the sheets, my room echoing from the hiccups and wails that escaped my trembling lips. I knew Mom could hear me from wherever she was downstairs, but I didn't care. Even though she - no doubt - thought my reaction was ridiculous and immature, I didn't care. Even though she could've barged into my room once again and thrown more hateful words in my direction, I didn't care.

All I cared about was Len.

Stupid, yes. He was just a boy. There are others, right? Of course. But this boy was special. He was the one I could talk to about pretty much anything, even though I didn't know him super well. Our similarities - the way the hues of our shimmering eyes match and our golden hair is the same shade - that must be what makes him so easy to talk to. He looked like me, and I trusted myself, right? It was like looking in a mirror and talking to my reflection.

If I didn't show up at the park, I knew he would end up being mad at me. He'd think I stood him up. And Miku wasn't here to help me get out of this situation, like she should be. She was too busy with her new stupid friends, and didn't have time for little ol' me anymore.

And if Len was mad and wouldn't talk to me anymore...I'd have no one. My mother wasn't really the kind of person I could confess my secrets to; Miku was only with me through phone calls and texts - assuming she could be bothered to pick up at the time I needed her; and Gumi and Luka just weren't really that close to me.

Not long after she screamed at me with her senseless hate, my mom came back up to my room carrying a plate of my favorite noodles, as though dinner would serve as some kind of an apology. I only told her that I wasn't hungry, but she tried to force me to eat anyway, saying it 'wasn't healthy to skip a meal' and other nonsense like that. In the end, she left the plate in my room, and I just dumped it in the tiny trash bin by my bed and covered it with wadded paper so Mom wouldn't be able to see it. (Hopefully she wouldn't smell it, though...)

I wrote a few more lyrics to my song, too. Though, it definitely wasn't my favorite part. I'd probably discard them before long and replace them with something better, but at the moment, 'take me far away from here; that's all I ask of you' sounded like a pretty good way to start my song. I didn't really try to match it with the music; for the first time in my life, I didn't have the heart to pick up my guitar and play.

I ended up crying myself to sleep by nine, repeating the words that my mother said to me until my mind became fuzzy with sleep. And what's worse, she haunted my dreams. That wasn't exactly the kind of thing I'd be able to forget overnight. And when I woke up the next morning, I was drenched with cold sweat, the blankets thrown off my bed and into the floor. My hair looked like it had a run-in with a tornado. And my eyes were red and swollen from non-stop crying.

Deciding it would be best to at least try to look decent, the first thing I did was head to the bathroom to get a cold, damp rag to place over my eyes. And I pretty much just relaxed until I heard my mom start calling me from downstairs.

"Rinny~! Come eat breakfast! I made your favorite!"

I groaned and got off my bed, flinging the rag to the side. If she really knew me, she'd know that you can't 'make' my favorite breakfast. I'd just eat an orange and that would get me through lunch. But I thought it would be a really bad idea to ignore her - it'd just make her even angrier at me - so I made my way down the stairs like a zombie, dragging my feet and hanging my head.

Seeing her was the last thing I wanted to do.

"Good morning, Rin!" She handed me a plate with eggs and toast, and slices of an orange to the side. Reluctantly, I took it from her, but she noticed how I didn't smile or thank her in any way, so she snapped, "That's no way to treat your mother, Rin."

I scowled at her, but didn't say a word as I turned and headed back down the hall, towards the stairs so I could retreat to my room.

"Now wait just a second!"

"What?" I groaned, looking over my shoulder to meet her blue eyes, her blonde bangs falling to cover them.

"Rin, you can't be pissed at me for trying to do what's best for you," she told me matter-of-factly, in a tone that made me scowl.

"Yes, I can. Because you're thinking about what happened to you, not about me and my current situation."

She frowned. "I'm protecting you from something that could very well happen to anyone, including you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." What was the point of trying to argue with her? She was the adult; she'd pull that card and tell me that I had to listen to her simply because she was in charge. And that in itself was plenty enough to piss me off. I couldn't believe her! Sixteen years old, and she wouldn't let me make my own decisions!

She stepped forward and wagged a finger at me, eyes narrowed. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Rin. You're just buying yourself more time to be grounded with that kind of attitude."

I turned away from her, biting the inside of my cheek until I drew blood, hoping that that was plenty enough to keep me from snapping back some witty retort that would just get me in even more trouble.

"Here, I try to be nice to you, and I just get back-talked by my sixteen-year-old daughter, who should be lucky that I didn't even abort her in the first place!" Her eyes blazed. "You can go to your room."

Narrowing my eyes at her, I stomped over to the trash can and dumped my uneaten food before tossing the plate onto the counter. "I planned on it." And I stormed right on upstairs, where I sat and enjoyed the stuffy air until I finally decided to lie down for the day.

I figured it would be easy for me to get to sleep, but minutes kept ticking by, and it was midnight before I knew it. That was around the time my mom would've finally turned in for the night, so naturally, things in our house suddenly went quiet as she went to bed. That silence was always unsettling to me, so I found it hard to concentrate on falling asleep. Especially when I heard this strange noise coming from downstairs somewhere - or so, I assumed - that I'd never heard before.

I sighed and rolled over in hopes of getting a little more comfortable, and I yanked the blankets up to my chin, trying to huddle down beneath them. Was I really that distracted about such a fight with my mom that I couldn't even get to sleep at night?

For a moment, I finally felt the sleep taking over. That is, until I heard this loud_ tap tap tap _coming from somewhere on the other side of my room.

Exhausted, I rolled over and stared in the direction of my window. Too out of it to even think straight, my first thought was that some murderer was trying to break into my house. Who wouldn't think that? It was the middle of the night; who else could it be?

When the tapping didn't stop for a few more minutes, I gave up on my choice to just sit there and wait, and gave into my curiosity. I swung my legs over the side of the bed - ignoring the chilly air that quickly engulfed me - and padded over to the window. Pushing aside the curtains ever so slightly to see what was out there, my mouth dropped open.

"Len?"

He made a motion for me to unlock the window, so I shoved the curtains out of the way and did so, opening the window just enough for him to slip in. He let out a heavy sigh, bringing a hand through his messy blonde hair.

"Thanks. It was a little cold out there." He shivered and pulled the window closed before turning to look at me. His blond hair fell into his eyes, and all he wore was a white jacket - unzipped, mind you, so I could see his firm, flat stomach - and a pair of baggy yellow boxers.

I blinked, my head tilted to one side. It was pretty hard to get around the fact that he was half-naked right in front of me. In my room. At night. "W-What are you doing here?"

Len shrugged. "I came last night, but I didn't get an answer, so I figured you'd already fallen asleep. Had to try again tonight." He reached forward to touch my cheek, and I leaned into it, a smile creeping its way up on my face.

"But why?"

He smiled slightly, his eyes glimmering with hope. "I was really afraid you were angry with me for something, but then I remembered you telling me about your mom. Kinda figured that might be the reason why you didn't show..."

"That kinda explains it, yea." I wasn't sure what to say to him at the moment, but just standing there, staring into his eyes was enough to make me feel as though the quarrel between my mother and I never actually happened.

Len moved his hand from my cheek to my shoulder and have it a gentle squeeze before moving forward to give me a hug. His arms snaked around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder before he buried his face into my neck. Hesitantly, I lifted my arms up to hug him back, letting one of my hands comb through his messy hair. I felt him smile against my skin.

"Thank God you aren't angry with me," he murmured, letting out a sigh against my neck.

I relaxed against him, letting him hold practically all of my weight as I clung to him for dear life. "I was afraid you'd be angry with _me_ for leaving you alone."

"Not at all." His hands roamed along my back - and a little lower, too, which caused the breath to hitch in my throat and my face to burn hotter than it ever had; because that was the first time I'd ever been touched...inappropriately, one could say. "So, now what? Since we know we're not mad at each other, I mean."

I shrugged, gently pulling away from him. I was pretty thankful that it was dark in my room, with the exception on the silvery moonlight that filtered through the orange curtains, because then he would've been able to see how unbelievably red my face was. "You'll have to go home soon, though," I said pointedly. "Your parents will notice you're gone."

He lifted his shoulders in a shrug, waving one hand dismissively. "Oh, please. They don't give a crap about me. Wouldn't make a different if I was there or not."

I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything to challenge his words. Instead, I heaved another sigh. "Well, I need to get to bed. My mom'll scream at me again tomorrow if I sleep too late."

It was his turn to raise a brow. "And why would she do that?"

"Not sure." I shrugged. "She's been going off on me for every little thing, you know? I...I don't know what I did to upset her so much..."

Len brought me into another hug, his fingers sifting through my hair. "Give it time. I'm sure she'll lighten up. But until then, please try not to get on her bad side."

"Too late."

He shook his head. "God, Rin, you're unbelievable," he groaned in a feigned exasperated voice. "Now you can't spend as much time with me! I'm so hurt."

I chuckled and punched his shoulder slightly. "Baka, I can't help that she has something against you."

Len rolled his eyes before slinging an arm around my shoulders and scooping me up by catching my legs behind the knees with the other one. I would've squealed, but since Mom was in the door down the hall, I settled for a surprised gasp instead. Before I had the chance to protest, Len walked me over to my bed and plopped me down on it, and it was a little embarrassing that my blue nightgown just wasn't long enough to keep me from flashing my lacy black panties - but he didn't notice. At least, I didn't think he did.

I looked up at him inquisitively as he pulled my bed sheets up to cover my thin body. Then, he took a seat next to me, crossing his legs.

"Go to sleep, Rin. I'll come back again tomorrow night. If we can't see each other during the day, I'll make sure we can at night, okay?" Len smiled down at me, running his fingers through my hair.

I couldn't deny that such a tender action made me ten times sleepier, but I didn't want to drift off with him just sitting there next to me! I tried to fight the temptation, but I felt my eyes closing as he continued to stroke my hair, humming a soft tune. It wasn't long before he started murmuring the lyrics in a silky-smooth voice.

"The bitter taste of my hot burning Spice; just this once maybe I'll let you have some. Because I know that you're taken with my-"

My eyes flew open and I moaned out, irritably, "Len!"

He continued in the same tune as the rest. "And that's exactly what it's gonna sound like when we finally...get it on~!"

I groaned and violently rolled onto my side, away from him.

He only chuckled and patted my head. "I was just kidding. Go to sleep, Rin."

"Kinda hard to do when you're singing inappropriately," I muttered.

Len sighed. "Fine. I suck. Now shut up," he ordered teasingly, before humming another tune that I couldn't really pay too much attention to, because I was getting dizzy with sleep.

* * *

**_Done. Hope you liked it! Muahaha! I bet you thought there would be a lemon already, huh? WRONG! Heheh. Just wait. And as I said, I'm rewriting the chapters before this so this doesn't seem like it's happening too soon._**

**_Review replies are gonna be half-*ssed because I barely have any time. Sorry..._**

* * *

**.::Review Replies::.**

**44Anifreak44**: Good! I want her to seem like that kind of cruel person!:3

**Megaotaku98**: Thanks! This is how Rin will see her smexy Lenny;) Lol, I should've done that, but I want her to feel stuck there, like she has no other place to go, you know? Because her mom would hunt her down, and...yea, it wouldn't be pretty. Thanks for reviewing!

**Rosie-sama**: Ahh! Thank youu! I'm glad you like it, but I'm sorry that I took so long! D: I'm lagging at Juvenile, too, for reasons I'll explain when I update it.:3 Oh Len's here for her alright. :3 Thanks for reviewing!

**LoreSxS4ever**: *shrugs* Everyone has moments when they say bad things like that! Lol, thanks! And thanks for reviewing!(:

**Lizzie-rivers**: Glad you liked it! And I feel like Len handled it too well, but as I said, I'm gonna rewrite this story a bit so it'll make more sense. I've already got plans for it and everything. The photo booth part was my favorite to write. XD Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest**: I'm gonna assume both 'Guest's are the same person since they're talking about a lemon:3 Don't worry; there'll be a bit of spice. Just wait!:D

**PandaPuppet**: Is it the good kind of speechless, or the bad kind? XD Thanks for reviewing! Here's the update!

**Shadowthorn2013**: XDD Thanks! [chews screen] You have no idea how much that made me laugh. XD

**IA-K1002**: Ohh, sorry! *hands tissue* Thanks for reviewing! Glad you like them! And I'll be sure to get to those two as soon as I can! (Along with Juvenile. I've neglected it recently. D:)

**Tracesofhearts**: You have very good points; thanks! I'll definitely take those into consideration sometime in future chapters!(: Thanks for reviewing!

**Antheasa**: Well, I was aiming to hit people in the feels! Sorry your mom is like that:/ Thanks for reviewing, though!:3

**Angeline . 123**: Thanks! :3 Glad you like it! Oh, I only know a few songs by Scandal, but I LOVE them!:3 thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**_Reviews are much appreciated!_**

**_(:Mizune _**


	9. Chapter 9

_**NOTICE: **__Due to my recent edits on this story and deleting chapter 7, some of you (LoreSxS4ever, Angeline . 123, and YellowFluffiesForever22) might not be able to review this chapter. Some others have PMed me or reviewed anonymously about having troubles with reviewing the last chapter, soo…Sorry for the inconvenience! D:_

**_I'm sorry for the update taking so long, anyways. With school and such, it's been hard. Nyeh...there's just no time anymore..._**

**_Please remember that I rewrote this so Rin and Len have actually known each other for over a month..._**

**_Enjoy~_**

* * *

**Last Chapter.**

_He only chuckled and patted my head. "I was just kidding. Go to sleep, Rin."_

_"Kinda hard to do when you're singing inappropriately," I muttered._

_Len sighed. "Fine. I suck. Now shut up," he ordered teasingly, before humming another tune that I couldn't really pay too much attention to, because I was getting dizzy with sleep._

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

When I woke up the next morning, I was sure I had only been dreaming. After all, why would Len go through the trouble of climbing up to reach my window on the second floor, just so he could sit with me until I fell asleep? It didn't make very much sense to me, but I welcomed the flutters in my tummy at the thoughts with open arms. It was a bit upsetting, though. I really wanted to see him, because memories of us being together again - even if only for a moment - made me far happier than they should have.

I rolled onto my back and brought my hands up underneath my head as I stared up at the ceiling through bored cerulean eyes. My stomach growled, but I ignored it. Mom would probably just harass me more and more if I were to go down there, because she'd see whatever I was doing as 'giving her attitude.' I blinked and heaved a sigh, turning over onto my side and bringing my legs up to my chest.

I hadn't been awake for ten minutes, and I already wanted to see Len. If he were there, he'd make things better. If not with his words, then merely with his presence. He was perfect in every way, especially since he could make me feel better just by sitting next to me - like he did last night. That was sweet of him.

My cheeks darkened. He had seen me in my night gown, and he'd sung that ridiculous perverted song to help soothe my mind and send me into the dream world. Moron. He was such a sweetheart, but he had those moments that made my heart leapfrog.

I wondered...if that was a good thing. I'd only been acquainted to the boy for a month or so, and I was already having these feelings. I knew it wasn't right - that it was most likely just my mind trying to find something to make up for all the wrongdoings my mom had put me through. But would a person's mind really send them over the edge like that? Make them so attracted to some person just because they might feel the voice in the heart that had been shattered?

Len was there for me either way. Whether I wanted him with me because my heart willed it and I loved him, or whether it was merely because I needed someone else to embrace me in place of my mother.

We would stay together. I knew that much.

::::

The day was boring and unproductive, and it passed by rather slowly. Not having Len around - or any phone to text people with - just made thing unbearable. I spent most of my time playing around with my music.

But I didn't know why I even bothered. Mom came up at some point in the middle of the day to tell me to keep it down, that being good at singing and songwriting wouldn't get me anywhere in life. I actually thought she was drunk because she looked a mess and smelled really bad; not to mention, the way she stumbled around to get back out of my room.

Things were getting difficult. I knew she was only acting that way because of what she'd told me about my being around Len. She was stressed with me, and just frustrated in general.

I just didn't know what to do anymore. I wanted my freedom. I wanted my life back.

Heck, I just wanted to be able to enjoy my summer break.

Come nine o'clock at night, I'd pretty much given up being a hermit and decided to go downstairs for some food. (I'd pretty much survived that long on my stash of chocolate I'd saved for when Mother Nature decided to punch me in the gut.) The lights were all out, so I crept down the stairs in the dark - hoping not to wake my mom, of course, but I was also so jumpy because there could be monsters or some kind of killer lurking in the shadows...

I navigated my way to the kitchen to retrieve an orange, as well as a peanut butter and jelly flop-over. (Sandwiches were always easy.) And instead of eating while I was downstairs, I went back up to my room to eat there. As I settled down in the corner of my room, I began to mentally scold myself for not bringing more food up with me - because I sure as well wasn't going to go back downstairs tomorrow if I knew Mom was there to fuss about stupid things like she'd been doing the past couple of days.

Real food felt really good, and it helped to relieve some of the pain and stomach-sickness from eating all of that chocolate before. I went into the bathroom afterwards to brush my teeth - figuring Len would be showing up at any minute, anyways - but I still had my doubts about walking around just before he came over to sneak in. After all, wouldn't my being awake and going down the stairs and stuff be enough to wake Mom up?

And if she were already awake, she'd have a better chance of hearing him come through the window and talking to me.

Then again, I was pretty sure she'd fallen asleep drunk, so she probably wouldn't have woken up, anyway.

At least, that was what I told myself when I was unlocking my window and pushing it open for Len to climb into my room.

"Good evening, Rinny," Len purred once he was safe inside my room. He was dressed the same as he had been the night before, except his jacket was halfway zipped. The sleeves were far too big for his skinny arms, and also much too long, but I liked the way it looked on him.

I smiled at him and allowed him to pull me into a hug without a single protest, enjoying the feel of his warm, slender body pressing against mine. It was something I felt deprived of, not being able to be around him like I used to. After all, if my mom were to see me leaving the house, she'd stop me, and she wouldn't allow me to go anywhere - even if I told her I was going to visit Luka or Gumi. I smiled slightly at the thought of getting to feel his arms around me once again, and then I sighed, adjusting so that my cheek was against his chest.

"How've you been?" he asked me quietly, his fingers brushing through my hair.

"Fine," I whispered, afraid that using my normal voice would be enough to wake my mom up. (And if she were to walk in at that moment, we would both be so screwed.)

"You still seem bothered," he observed, leaning away so that he could meet my gaze. His eyes shone with concern, and one of his fingers curled up under my chin so that I would have to look up at him.

"I'm just majorly pissed with my mom." I sighed and moved away from Len, padding over to my bed so that I could take a seat on the side. I visibly winced at the way it squeaked under my weight, afraid that it would be enough to wake Mom up.

Why was I so scared of her, all of a sudden?

Len looked at me with a mischievous grin and pressed his hands to my shoulders so that I fell back on the bed with a near-silent squeak. The way he loomed over me, his body twisted so that he was on top of me. He bent down so that his chest pressed against mine.

"It'll be okay...I love you, Rin," he muttered, nipping at my bottom lip.

I tried to push him back for a brief instant, but for some reason, I didn't want to. I loved being so close, even though I wasn't ready for something as drastic as this. But...for some reason, I started to think about how he had no control over his life with the way his father abused him, and I wondered if that's what this was about.

Control.

Maybe he only wanted me like this so that he could be in charge of something for once.

Well, I wasn't ready, but if I could do something to make him feel better, then I would do it.

"I love you, too," I whispered quietly, propping myself up on my elbows to meet his lips in a soft, passionate kiss. When we pulled away after a brief tongue grapple, I placed both hands on his chest and started to push him backwards.

His expression changed to one of hurt and confusion. "A-Are you...?"

I squirmed on my bed to move backwards and sit where my head would hit my pillow as opposed to the baseboards of the bed when I laid down, and then I gave him an encouraging smile. Whenever Len needed me to be there - whether for comfort or to feel like he had control of his life, like he did now - I would be at his side. And now, even though I didn't want to do something so rash before getting married, I'd do it for Len.

Because I loved him; I knew I did.

Len was still sitting on the edge of the bed and he just twisted his body to look down at me, leaning over me and and slowly closing the distance between the two of us. One of his hands ended up next to my hip, and the other gently found mine, his fingers slipping into my palm as he kissed me again, just as tender as he had the first time. His hair was loose and messy, and it fell over my face like a curtain, the tips of his silky locks tickling at my skin. I lifted my hand slowly to touch his shoulder, my fingers wandering down to the zipper of his jacket to pull it down.

"Rin, do you really...?" Len broke off there, sighing quietly as my hand traveled along the length of his now-bare chest.

I raised a brow at him, but my eyes were set on his, like I was completely positive in what I was doing. Though my voice cracked when I whispered, "I-I...don't know..."

Len smiled the brightest smile that I'd seen from him tonight, and he chuckled softly. "I won't push you into anything you don't want. I do appreciate it, though." He grasped my shoulders with his hands and squeezed them a little too tightly, ripping a small cry of pain from my throat just moments before he kissed me again. "We can talk, Rin."

"I'd like that." I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him down into me so that his face nuzzled in my shoulder. Something was bothering him, too, that much I could tell. But he wanted to talk about me - about my problems.

"Is everything alright with your mom?" he asked, his breath hitting my skin.

"We've already been through this, Len."

"You never did give me details, though."

"She's still being possessive like before," I told him quietly, my lips moving next to his ear. "I...just want to have a normal life, like a normal teenager."

"This isn't normal, you know," he murmured, sitting up and looking down at me with a stern expression. As he stood up and walked around my bed, he said, "Not every beautiful girl will get lucky enough for a handsome boy to move in right across the street."

I rolled my eyes as I shifted to lay on my side so I could meet his gaze as he climbed into bed next to me, pulling the sheets up to his shoulders. "Way to seem full of yourself there," I scoffed.

"You think I'm handsome and you know it, Rin, so don't even," he retorted, a playful edge to his voice.

"Oh, whatever." I closed my eyes and sighed, a soft blush making its way to my cheeks.

"I'm so glad I met you," he murmured, moving one of his legs so that his foot brushed against my smooth skin.

I shivered slightly. "Me too." I didn't know what else to say. I really did like him, so what more was needed? Of course, Len had to voice the things that had been going through my head for far too long now.

"I can't help but think things are moving too fast, though," he told me. "It's like...everything's too good to be true. We've fallen for each other so quickly."

I shrugged as best as I could laying down. "We're very alike, Len. It's no doubt we're drawn together like magnets."

He grinned. "That's a nice thought. Like a magnet."

I chuckled, puffing air into his face. "You don't think things will go wrong for us, do you?"

Len's expression went grim. "That's what I was getting at. Things don't get this perfect without something bad happening."

"Oh..."

"But I'll do my best not to let anything get in our way, okay?" Len mumbled quietly, bringing a hand up to sift through my bangs.

"Okay. Thanks, Len." I yawned.

"Anything for you, Rinny." He reached forward to place a chaste kiss on my forehead. He took note of my drowsy state, the way my eyelids drooped and the way I yawned. "And before you fall asleep, I want you to know that I got a phone call from some girl asking for you."

My interest peeked pretty quickly. "Who? I never gave out your number," I defended myself - and, in reality, I hadn't.

"I think she said her name was Miku?" He shrugged carelessly. "You've told me about her, right? She moved to a place near my cousins; that might be how she got my number. She just wanted to know if you were okay, since you're not answering your phone."

"What does she care?" I growled quietly. My best friend had forgotten me when she moved away, so why go through the trouble to hunt people down for Len's number just to talk to me?

"She's just worried, is all," he told me. "She said she felt bad she hadn't talked to you in a while, and she wanted me to pass it on next time I saw you."

"How much did you tell her?" I asked, suddenly worried that he might've spilled a bit more than I'd feel comfortable with Miku at the moment.

"Nothing, really. She actually thinks that you're ignoring her."

"Oh..." I was at a loss for words. Now I seemed like the bad guy, but it wasn't really my fault, was it? I wanted to tell him to give her a message explaining that I wasn't ignoring her, but that would be too complicated, I figured. So I just sighed and buried my nose under the blankets as a sign that I just wanted to go to sleep and forget my problems for a little.

I heard Len's soft voice whisper to me as I drifted off. "Just relax, Rin. You're going through a lot. I'll be back again tomorrow. We'll keep this going until your mom lets us be together."

* * *

**_Yea, so I'm still working on trying to make this story actually have some kind of flow. I'm trying. I can assure you that my newest fanfics will be better thought out and stuff. I'm working on [Blood] now, because I feel like it's the best one I've got, if I would just make the main point of the story begin already. XD_**

**_Review, please?_**

**.::Review Replies::.**

**YellowFluffiesForever22:** I can't believe you're reading like all of my stories xD I need to read more of yours, but I've got so many freaking stories I'm following right now and ugh. That's my new goal for today. XD reading one of your stories lololol. Thanks for the review~~

**Angeline. 123: **That's okay; I had a perverted mind when I thought about it too huehuehuehue. ;P Scandal is pretty awesome! I haven't listened to much besides Utatane Piko recently, though. XD thanks for the review~ and the chocolate fudge. Omnom I love chocolate xD

**LoreSxS4ever:** ;A; Len shall always be the most perfect boyfriend xD pfft, of course! He had to be a perv! XD Thanks for the review~

**Shadowthorn2013: ***shrinks away and whispers* B-But anonymous people scare me. So Len's a bit confused at your outburst on him because "Rin would love his spice so why hate on him for singing about it?" /shot (But we all appreciate you going off on Rin's mom so keep it up.) xD Thanks for the review~

**Bellemonte: **Thanks! That made me smile(: I still wonder how you guys like stories that I absolutely hate haha. ;P I hope you liked this chapter then, and thanks for the review~

**Lithia:** Here it isssssss and I hope I didn't disappoint! Thanks for the review~

**ShadowPrincess02:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review~

**_(:Mizune_**


End file.
